The International Venture
by Renu
Summary: When Hermione is unexpectedly orphaned at a young age, her life changes as she in taken in by a magic researcher. Travelling the world, going to a different school from Hogwarts and learning from people she wouldn't have met otherwise. How does this Hermione deal with the discourse that life throws at her.
1. Chapter 1

**The International Venture**

A ringing _**/bang/**_ echoes through the crevices of the building, surrounding the area like the walls of an imposing colosseum. A young girl, kneels before the bodies of her parents lying lifelessly on the ground in front of her. A man, their killer, runs off into the night without a second glance, afraid to be caught by the enforcers of the law. Rain continues to pelt down mercilessly as if crying out for the orphan who had just seen her parents be brutally murdered by some desperate criminal whose only care was the few paper bills the dead couple were carrying that night.

" _Kuso_ (shit)" a man says gravely in a soft manner as he makes his way from behind the toddler; careful, as to not frighten the girl more. He looks over the young girl to see two bodies, both with gun shots through their hearts. He shakes his head solemnly and sends the dead parents a little prayer, he then bends down next to girl and asks in a quiet tone " _daijōbudesuka_ (are you okay)?" The child turns and stares at him, her eyes hollows and filled with grief. Sighing, he stands up as he hears' sirens from afar. " _Kowagaranaide kudasai_ (Don't be scared)" he says as he grabs the girl and side-long apparate's to an unknown location.

The toddler is put down carefully, and she (thankfully) heaves into a nearby bush, as she was not used to apparition. The man flicks his wand in an intricate pattern and in an instant, she was able understand his words. "Are you okay little one?" the man asks in a calm and soothing tone. She nods her head, still traumatised by the events that had just occurred not two hours before. The man, who looks to be about 45, Asian with, clear skin, clean shaven, midnight black hair, and even darker coloured eyes bends down and places a hand atop the girls' head.

"My name is Mori Hideyoshi _(note: In Japanese culture, the surname comes before the first name.)_ Can you tell me yours' _?"_ he says smiling kindly at her, wiping away her tears and other liquids covering her face.

Looking away from the man, the girl replies softly "Hermione Granger."

Hideyoshi looks on in sadness as he uses leglimens to see what exactly happened to the little brunette's parents. He frowns seeing that the family of three had simply visited japan on holiday whilst the parents were here for some sort of dentist convention. He knew he probably shouldn't invade the child's mind like this, and felt guilty for doing so but it was better than scaring the little girl and interrogating about the events.

Now understanding the young toddlers fears Hideyoshi delicately holds the brunette's chin and slowly lifts Hermione's head to stare into his eyes. "You'll be alright Granger-san, I will take care of you" he tells her firmly with determination.

"W-why you help?" she asks bottom lip trembling as tears begin to well up once more, her sentence a bit off but good for her age.

"I felt your magic protect you from the gun shot. I arrived as fast as I could, but clearly it was not fast enough. I am sorry for your loss" he tells her solemnly a frown creeping on to his face.

"M-magic?" Hermione asks in confusion as she wipes away the tears building up in her eyes.

"Indeed, you are a _Mahōtsukai_ (a witch)" he says as he gets up off the ground, and holds out his hand to her.

"But mummy said witches and wizards aren't real. They're just stories" she replies, even more confused than before. Grabbing onto Hideyoshi's hand, now more comfortable after he had explained what had happened, but still slightly hesitant around the man.

"Yes, well Maguru's (muggles) tend to not take very kindly to those who can perform magic. You must understand Granger-san that all fairytales have some truth and history written between their sentences unseen by its readers" Hideyoshi explains as he leads her into a small Japanese house, well-lit and homey. "Take your shoes off please."

Complying with the request, Hermione tries to take off her shoes, but her tiny hands just aren't dexterous enough quite yet to perform the task on her own. Seeing her struggle, Hideyoshi bends down and unties the shoes, quickly taking it off. He stands and with another flick of the wand a towel appears, one for each of them. "The bath is being prepared as we speak, use the towel to keep yourself warm first. No point, in using a drying spell if you're going to shower anyway" he tells her in an efficient but somehow kind manner, walking further into the house, he motions for her to follow along.

Scurrying after the man they make their way to a room filled with books and a low table, cushions surround the table as a kettle floats in mid-air pouring tea for the two, leaving Hermione astounded. "Wow ~" she says as she watches a samurai battle commencing in a picture on her left, and another of a geisha dancing on the right.

"Please sit" the Japanese man tells her, gesturing to seat opposite him.

Hermione awkwardly tries to copy Hideyoshi's seiza seating position, but as she was unused to sitting on her knees in such a way, her legs quickly became numb. The toddler's self-inflicted torture quickly ended as he told her to sit more comfortably, eyes lighting in amusement at her actions as the little girl sighed in relief. Looking around, and hearing nothing but their breathing, the toddler breaks the silence "Where is your mummy and daddy?"

Smiling sadly at the young girl, Hideyoshi shakes head "I don't have a mummy or daddy."

Mouth forming into a sad frown, she says more than she asks "You alone like me."

"Yes" Hideyoshi says, one word conveying so much sorrow, and years of loneliness. "I don't want you to go through life alone, as I have been forced to do." She looks at him in understanding, even as a two-year-old Hermione was perceptive for her age. She had an idea of what it would mean for her now that she was an orphan.

As if reading her mind Hideyoshi declares "You don't have to go to an orphanage, I can take care of you as I've said before. However, it is your choice, I shall not force you to live with me and I respect your freedom to decide despite your age. Wherever you feel you want to go, you decide." He the pauses to look up at the ceiling then looks back at her "the bath is ready, come I will tell you how to use it as we head upstairs."

Hermione nods and follows him up the stairs, listening attentively as he goes through how people first used the shower to wash off any dirt or grime and then used the bathtub. He passed her a simple white shirt, and pokemon shorts. "Call me if you have any trouble okay. I'll be in the bedroom right there" he says pointing diagonally at the room with the open door. Hermione nods and heads into the bathroom shutting the door with a click.

Hideyoshi stares at the door for a few seconds and heads into the bedroom, and begins pacing up and down. 'He had never taken care of a toddler before, what was he thinking?! What if Hermione drowned whilst taking a bath, oh _kami-sama_ (god) he would be the worst parent ever, having his child drown after she had been in his care for only one and a half hours.' Pausing at the thought, Hideyoshi palms his face and harshly sighs as he sits on his bed to contemplate.

Meanwhile, in the bath Hermione, sits and watches the steam rise and evaporate at she drapes herself over the side of the tub. 'To stay or to go to an orphanage/some person she didn't know'. Honestly, the choice was easy for the three-year-old. She couldn't imagine being shipped around staying with people who she didn't know, but I suppose that is a similar case with regards to Hideyoshi. The difference? He could tell her more about the strange spark that saved her from what could have been her ultimate demise. And if the flying pots, and moving pictures were anything to go by, it also meant he was very much equipped in teaching her how to use magic.

Hermione closes her eyes for a moment, in contemplation and drags herself out of the comfort of the warm bath, changing quickly into some clean clothes, with only minor difficulty. (She may be smart, but she was still just a toddler after all.) Using the stool nearby to help her open the door, she makes her way towards Hideyoshi's bedroom. "Umm mister, you use the bath now" she said adorably, her hand clenching the end of her shirt, unsure of what to do.

Looking up from where he sat, Hideyoshi smiled at the young girl. "Yes, give me a moment to get cleaned. In the meantime, why don't you get settled in one of the bedrooms" he tells her, as he walks out of the room. Opening a door next to his. Inside was a simple and comfortable looking single bed. A desk, wardrobe and a similar low table that was found in the living room. "Will you be okay sleeping here?" he asks, looking down at her with concern.

Nodding her head silently, the young toddler makes her way towards the bed and dives right under the warm sheets. Smiling at his young charge he says "if you need anything, my door will be open. Don't hesitate to wake me up, okay."

"Okay ~" Hermione replies sleepily, before she drifts off into dreamland thinking about how warm and safe she felt with this kind stranger.

"Goodnight" Hideyoshi says softly, switching off her bedroom lights, leaving the door half open as he softly bids her goodnight to get cleaned.

Sometime around 4.20am, a door creaks open and a small dark figure enters Hideyoshi's room. Its hand reaches out in the darkness and grabs hold of the Asian man startling him awake. "What, Who, Where?!" he screams as he scans the room for any potential threats. He looks down at his arm to see a small hand gripping his wrist. Followings his gaze up the arm from the hand, he looks straight at fearful brown chocolate eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong" he says quickly getting out of bed. The toddler quickly latches onto his neck as he bends down, refusing to release him. Hodeyoshi fidgets awkwardly a bit, not use to such affection as he hugs her back and carries her, and places the young brunette on his bed.

"Shh, shh its okay. I'm here its okay" he tells her rocking the girl back and forth soothingly.

Hermione was sobbing on his shoulder, the small toddlers' hair more mused than it was after her bath. "We /hic/ we were walking and the bad man came, and and…" Hermione sobbed even harder, her words becoming more incoherent. Mori Hideyoshi knew more than anyone what a death of a persons loved ones could do to an adult, much less a child. He didn't push her, but he held on to the sobbing girl till the sun rose over the tree tops and the birds sang their song. It was a new day, and with it came new moments and memories. He just hoped that he could be the one to help this little girl create happier ones.

When she finally stopped, he had found that the young girl had been sleeping for quite some time, the hiccupping had been from her earlier crying fit, and as Hermione blinked blearily awake; he thought to himself that 'yes, he had made the right decision.' Now it was up to Hermione to decide whether she wanted him as her new guardian/father figure.

"I'm going to go make breakfast now okay" he says laying her down on the bed, as he got up to start the day. She grabs onto once more, but with less fear that she did earlier that morning. "Yes" he hears her say.

"What?" Hideyoshi asks confused at the young girl.

"Yes, I wanna stay wi~f you" she tells him with a bit of a lisp due to her tiredness.

And suddenly the sun looked a lot brighter, the day a lot happier. "You want to stay with me?!" He asks her once more, just to make sure he's not dreaming. She smiles and gives him a nod of confirmation that yes, she wanted to stay with the man who took her in, and that has been nothing but kind towards her.

In that moment, Mori Hideyoshi had just gained himself a family, a child of his own, someone he would teach and protect the best that he could. He had grabbed the young toddler and spun her around, and Hermione laughed in delight. "Okay, I'm going to make a few calls, write a few letters, sign a few documents but once that's all sorted, I'll be your guardian. That means we're family now and family takes care of one another."

At the time, Hermione as smart as she was, did not understand the full extent of the meaning of that sentence. But Hideyoshi knew, he would die for this child. It didn't matter that they weren't related by blood, nor that they had only met half a day ago. He knew family was a fluid thing that could be created from just about anything. He wasn't alone anymore in this world, and that made all the difference.

 **8 months later**

The months flew by from Autumn to Spring. Christmas passed by solemnly as it was the first Christmas wherein Hermione would not spend it with her parents but with her new father figure. Hideyoshi did his best to bring the cheer towards the holiday, knowing how important it was for the toddler, but he found simply being in her presence and watching the snow fall together under the kotatsu was the best medicine for her sad heart.

Speaking of which though. Honestly, kotatsu's were amazing, why didn't more wizrds use it instead of the silly heating spell. It was so much more comfortable. Sure, the raven-haired man had used _maguru_ objects and inventions before, heck he even had a tv, which he used to keep up with day to day news. But until Hermione arrived into his life, he was always hesitant to buy the strange duvet/table/heater combo. Also, nowadays he found himself watching more Japanese anime's, Western cartoon's, and lots of documentaries; learning things he wouldn't have known had the toddler not been there.

Slowly he was teaching everything he knew, from Katakana, Hiragana and Kanji to charms and potions. They made a strange pair for sure however by now most people around them got used to the out of place father/daughter duo. He even got her a broomstick for children that could hover three feet in the air. This scared Hermione at first, since she was not used to her feet not being able to touch the ground. And as Winter gave way to the birth of Spring, you couldn't find the small brunette without her trusty broom.

He had taught her day after day, how to balance on a broomstick, how to face her fears, how to use to the wind around you as an advantage, and even showing her some cool moves like standing on her broom like she was surfing. Of course, maybe that wasn't his best idea to date, considering she almost broke her arm when she first tried to 'surf' on her broomstick from the second floor down the stairs.

The one thing he noticed in all their classes, was simply how quickly she absorbed information, and her ability to understand complex ideas. Being a researcher in spell crafting, this had excited him because her curiosity made it so that she would ask a multitude of questions about whatever he was working on. Some he might have never thought of himself, which usually helped him find solutions a lot quicker than before when he trying to experiment with spells or create his own. His work brought the two closer together, and it was to be the catalyst of another huge shift in the young witches' life. For you see, spell crafting was an intricate field, only for the patient and adventurous. Magic had no culture, no prejudice, no judgment; it was simply raw power harnessed by people who had the abilities to do so. Yet, people divided up magic users by language, wealth and borders.

He looks towards the young girl who is hovering around on her broomstick playing with the Niffler that old man Scamander had sent him to watch over for a few days. Those creatures may be quite but they sure like their shiny objects. He's basically lost most of his silverware by now, wherever the Niffler has hid them. Thank _kami_ (god)for the accio charm, or else he won't have any chopsticks to eat with and might have to levitate his food into his mouth instead. Shaking his head out form its musings, he had decided that maybe bringing Hermione along his research would be best for her, rather than simply staying in one place. The one thing that had solidified his thought on this happened 3 months ago.

 **Flashback**

It was about noon that day. The sky was alight as a knock came from the front door. Hermione had said loud enough that she would open the door, considering Hideyoshi was busy make a midday snack for them both. Wiping his hands on a dish rag, as he walked closely behind his charge the door opened to reveal an old Asian man. White hair combed back, and almost surgically cut to end at the base of his nape. " _Ohayō gozaimus Mori-san."_ The old man greeted with a small smile.

Blinking in shock Hideyoshi replied " _Sensei? What brings you here?"_

" _Well, when I heard that one of my favourite students had adopted a child, I simply had to meet them after all."_ He looks at Hermione, smiling at the girl but eyes slightly calculating before turning towards his student. _"You make a strange pair"_ he says, amusement glinting in his eyes.

" _Indeed, oh I better introduce you. Hermione this is my sensei Yakumo Saemon. He is the Kocho Sensei (principal) of Mahoutokoro. Do you remember the school I told you that I went to for magic."_

Hermione for her part was half-hidden from view as she stepped behind Hideyoshi's legs and gripped on to it for comfort, not used to the unfamiliar face. But Hideyoshi felt her nod nonetheless. He placed a hand on her head and pushes her forward from behind him " _Why don't you introduce yourself"_ he asks encouragingly. Hermione looks up at him, nervous at using her Japanese to speak to someone that was not her father (Hideyoshi) nor the other villagers. _"Gambatte (_ you can do it) _"_ Hideyoshi says softly with his fist in a good luck pose.

Bowing at a 90-degree angle, Hermione stutters out a bit loudly " _H-hajimemashite_ (Nice to meet you) _Yakumo-sama, watashiwa Hermione Granger Mori-desu."_

Laughing jovially at the young girls keen response he replies _"Haha please rise, there is no need to bow so deeply towards me. And please just call me Yakumo-sensei, or just sensei is fine."_

" _H-hai"_ Hermione replies with a sharp nod, looking back at Hideyoshi to see him giving her a proud grin and she grins back at him.

'Honestly, these two' Yakumo thought exasperatedly. The both acted similar in that they could be quite shy at times but never back down from a challenge. It was funny to see how nurture was playing a huge role in the child's development. He could see the fire in the young toddler's eyes, with a hunger for knowledge.

They all went to the living room, Hermione being asked to help carry the rice crackers as Hideyoshi brought the tea in for everyone. They all sat down around the table Hermione and Hideyoshi sitting next to each other facing Yakumo. " _So Hermione-san, has Mori told you much about Mahoutokoro."_

Fidgeting a bit as she sat, still not quite used to sitting in the seiza position but a lot better than before, Hermione replied _"A bit, he said it was fun and that he learned lots and…."_ Hermione thought for a moment before brightening " _and how he was the best quidditch seeker."_ Hideyoshi preened slightly at his adopted daughters proud statement of him.

Smirking a bit at the reference to quidditch; Yakumo had to say he was proud to be the principal of a school that had an intense quidditch regime, churning out champion after champion in the International Quidditch Cup. _"Are you interested in quidditch Hermione-san."_

Shrugging Hermione replies " _Maybe….I like flying with the birds."_

Nodding in understanding, Yakumo did not push her. He simply let her be. It was one of his ideologies after all, let those who seek it out earn the knowledge. _"Well, since you are now living in Japan, and have already turn 3 and will be 4 this year, I wanted to know whether you will be enrolling Hermione into our day program when she is 7."_

Eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Hermione looked towards Hideyoshi, who replies _"Well my research will be taking me to a few countries as it had always done, but I was worried that should she move around with me, she would not be able to either get the attention she needs, or be able to have a magic school accept her at random times of the year."_

Gripping his chin in thought, Yakumo looked between the two and nods " _Mori-san, you are aware of the system we use, having been a student yourself"_ he begins to explain, the other two watching him with rapt attention _"I think education is education, and one doesn't need to only be in an institution to attain that education. Therefore, should you continue her studies whilst you take her out of the school, I will be happy to welcome her back at any time, so long as she comes back to take the relevant tests each year, or I can personally come and judge her performance."_

Next to Hideyoshi, Hermione is beaming at the old man in front of her. She wanted to go on Hideyoshi's research adventures as well and was glad that someone seemed to support the idea. " _Sensei"_ Hideyoshi says concerned " _this is too much, you are a busy man, I can't –"_

Hideyoshi trails off as Yakumo rose his hand for him to stop. " _Mori, when I say you are one of my favourite students, I meant to say you are my favourite student. It may not be right for me to have biases even amongst the graduating class, but none are more deserving than you. Someone who has worked hard to attain a golden robe, who had no one to support him. Let me help you now, not as a sensei but as a friend."_

Hideyoshi was speechless, and he bowed his head in thanks not lifting it until, he felt Hermione pull on his shirt sleeve. And he hugged her, the balm to his lonely soul. He thanked Yakumo Saemon again as the man left. Telling Hermione to watch out for the owl that would be sure to bring her the acceptance letter to Mahoutokoro before he apparated away.

 **Flashback end**

Smiling at the memory, Hideyoshi looks down at his desk filled with papers and books. Ad in the middle of the mess was a map, with a single red circle drawn around in the edge of Deputatsky, the coast of the Laptev Sea, Sakha Republic, Russia. A smirk filled with the thrill of excitement Hideyoshi thought to himself 'Let the Venture Begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Privet Rossia**

"In the snowy seaside region of the Sakha Republic lays a small village, its population no more than a few hundred people… Or so the muggles believed. The truth could be found within the turbulent weather and sub degree temperatures, hidden in a blizzard so harsh no man or machine could hope to get a clear view of anything more than a few feet in front of them. This is where the elusive Koldovstoretz also known as the Palace of Witchcraft in English could be located. Russia's one and only school of magic, said to have started a hundred or so years prior to Hogwarts founding. However, it only formally created a school and curriculum a bit after it's English counterpart due to some political difficulties.

Examples of this was the general disdain many muggles had for magic in Russia, which far preceded the witch hysteria that occurred within many Catholic and Protestant countries. It was common for an individual found guilty of witchcraft or sorcery during this time to be burned at the stake or tested with the "ordeal of cold water" also known as _judicium aquae frigidae._ This was most frequently used during the seventeenth-century witchcraft trials in Muscovy, wherein a person would be found innocent if they sunk into the cold depths of a lake or some other large body of water. This understandably caused many witches and wizards of Russian origin to immigrate to countries such as Romania, Poland, Kazakhstan and many more.

However, those wizard's and witches born within the great motherland who wished to stay found ways to hide their existence, cultivating their magic allowing them to embrace the nature around them. You will find that each country and school has its own unique flare of magic that separates them from the others. And this is the reason why we shall be going visiting this place first" Hideyoshi says as he closes the book he holds in his right hand as he takes of his glasses with his left, and looks at Hermione who is bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Wow! I didn't know the schools were that different. What about Mahoutokoro?" Hermione asks curiously as she tilts her head to the right in question.

Smiling at his cute little daughter/student, Hideyoshi replies "Well the other students around the world start going to magic school at 11, Mahoutokoro is the only school in the world that begins teaching at 7. That is why you can only start boarding at 11."

"Waaah ! Mahoutokoro is so cool," Hermione states vibrating in excitement. She then furrows her eyebrows as a question pops into her mind "but but papa how do the other kids learn magic before they go to school?"

Hideyoshi looks downwards to the little witch and pets her head as he explains "Well, just like how I teach you interesting charms and spells, their parents would be responsible for teaching them anything they wish. But because of how dangerous it is for young kids to use wands all the time, Mahoutokoro has a rule that wands must be taken care of by parents/guardians until the student reaches 11. After all, we don't want someone catching on fire by accident, right."

Nodding her head, the young girl replies with an enthusiastic "Ooooh !" the little girl then rushes up the stairs as quickly as her tiny little legs could go.

"Hermi, where are you going?" Hideyoshi calls out after his adopted daughter.

"You said we're going to visit that place. So, I hafta to bwing all my toys and books wi~f me daddy," she lisps out having lost one of her front teeth two weeks ago after falling face first off the couch onto the floor when she had fallen asleep whilst reading a book.

Chuckling at the brunette's behaviour, Hideyoshi looks upwards at where Hermione is standing on the landing "Hermi, papastill has some documents that need to be sent and details to confirm before we can go there. Also, you can't take all your toys and books."

Hermione pouts at the declaration "Awww, but why ~" she whines out cutely.

"Well, when we come back you won't have anything to read, if you read it all whilst were gone. Plus, there will be a lot of new things to see and learn so you won't have time to play with all your toys."

"Fine" Hermione says as she crosses her arms in front of her "but I want to bring my bwoom with me."

Hideyoshi nods his head in acceptance "Ok, you can bring your toy broom, but only 2 books" he bargains with the little girl.

"4 books" Hermione replies with four of her fingers raised in emphasis.

"3 and no more" the Japanese man retorts with a tone of finality.

"Deal" Hermione squeals out happily.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Hideyoshi replies with a grin, leaving Hermione confused. "It's a saying that people reply to when they bargain with a person and usually are satisfied with what they were able to get" he explains to her patiently.

Hermione nods her head in understanding and files the sentence away into her memory box in her brain.

Just before the little girl takes off again, Hideyoshi tells her "we have about 3 weeks before we need to pack and leave. Why don't you get you _keikogi_ , and we can practice some of your kata's. And if you do well I might teach you a new technique."

" _Hai! (yes)"_ Hermione says before rushing to get changed, excited at the prospect of learning a new move.

Hideyoshi didn't have the heart to remind Hermione not to run in the house when he saw how happy she looked to learn something new, so he let it go and will remind her about it later at dinner time. He then makes his way calmly up the stairs to change into his own uniform.

A few minutes later, the duo can be found outside, both in their karate-gi and Hideyoshi watching Hermione perform her kata's with a critical eye. Observing the young girl's movements and correcting where appropriate. Hideyoshi had begun teaching Hermione martial arts a month or so before her birthday. He felt that she should have a way to protect herself in case using magic wasn't an option. For example, if she were in front of a group of muggles and was being threatened, or in a place where magic was restricted.

Speaking of said girl, she was kicking, spinning and punching swiftly and powerfully, making sure that each stance was as perfect as possible. She always bears in mind the words that her papa always tells her, ' _In this life there are some mistakes you can make, and some you should never make. Tread carefully and take risks where necessary."_ So, she continues as he watches her, both mostly silent but both comfortable enough in each other's company to revel in the silence.

As Hermione slows down to a stop, stretching to loosen her muscles more, Hideyoshi does a split to prepare his muscles for the new technique he would teach his pupil/daughter. He gets up and turns toward her "I will teach you a higher-level technique, it is the first of the advanced strikes usually taught only to graded belts. Hence, why the kata's you have been learning emphasise hip rotation."

He then performs a kick to demonstrate the technique, leaving Hermione awed. He then continues his explanation "this is generally taught at the blue belt level, so I might be stretching it a bit. Nonetheless, it is an excellent move and one that you will find to be quite helpful. It is called _Ushiro mawashi_ or in English spinning rear push kick. Like its name this is a ninjutsu kick that uses the momentum of the rotating body to increase the speed of a back kick to surprise opponents."

Slightly confused Hermione asks "w-what's memetheme, and rota….rotion?"

Blinking Hideyoshi then hits his fist lightly upon his open palm in realisation "Oh momentum means when I do this motion" he says showing the spinning motion from the earlier demonstration "my leg becomes faster, because it's going all the way around rather than if I were to do a normal upwards kick like in your kata's."

Hermione frowns and repeats the word correctly this time "Momentum" she mumbles causing Hideyoshi to chuckle, knowing that his explanation hasn't quite hit home understanding wise.

Thinking for a bit, Hideyoshi looks around and spots some of Hermione's blocks on the floor of their living room through the open sliding door, and gestures to them catching Hermione's attention. "You know how you put one block on top of another, we say your building a tower or a castle" he asks, getting a nod in reply. "Momentum is like building something but instead of building a tower or a castle, I am building speed. So the further round I go the more blocks I have so my kick becomes faster."

Finally having an idea of what her father is saying, Hermione smiles up at him encouragingly, to which Hideyoshi smiles back brightly. He then spins his finger to show a circle explaining that a rotation is when someone or something is moving around a centre. So, in relations to the kick the centripetal axis would be his leg that's planted to the ground. Though this explanation took slightly less time than explaining momentum it was easily as long to explain the word in simpler terms to the 3/4-year-old.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock but she was eager to learn, and stood up and went into the same stance Hideyoshi started in, legs apart and bent. The (at the moment) teacher, pushes Hermione feet further apart using his right foot, and got into the position. "You want to have a strong stance, because you will be using your leg power to strengthen your strike" he explains to the toddler.

Hermione nods with a small "ok" and copies the older male as they slowly go through the movements each kick being more powerful than the last. Their lesson continues peacefully, and soon the sun begins to set as they both got ready for dinner. Another day well-spent for the researcher and his studious active child.

 **Three weeks later….**

Two luggage bags obviously charmed to be bigger than it looked stood at the front door of the Mori/Granger household. Hermione was sitting down on the floor carefully putting on a pair of thick, sturdy boots. Hideyoshi who was already dressed was going through his checklist of quils, clothes, and any other necessary items they may need for the trip. The port-key he had was perched on the porch right outside their doorstep and it would take them to the closest city to the school. From there they would check into their accommodation, a magical inn that had a floo so they could go in and out of the school.

The dark-haired man, happy that everything was in order, looked up just as Hermione finished lacing up her boots. "Did you remember to double knot it tightly like I showed you?"

" _YES !"_ Hermione replies happily as she raises one foot of the ground to show him that they were double knotted.

" _Oooh subarashi_ (wonderful)" Hideyoshi replies clapping his hands exuberantly. "Seeing as we have everything packed and ready to go, I believe it is time we head out." He then proceeds to shrink the bags and place them in his zip up pockets of his coat and lifts Hermione off the grounds to securely hold her in his arms.

"Now hold on to tight this teapot handle, ok" Hideyoshi tells the toddler as he grips the whole pot tightly from the base "And let's gooooo ~~" His voice echoes as they both touch the object at the same time.

 **A few moments later**

A swirl plunges down from the sky, its spinning descent slows as the duo's feet touch the ground, both slightly disoriented. "Woooah, everything is so spinny" Hermione says as she sways side to side on the verge of collapse.

Hideyoshi shakes his head to re-align his sight, as he watches Hermione drop down in a puff of snow. Placing a warming charm on them, Hideyoshi grabs hold of Hermione's hand and leads them out of the woods towards their accommodation. The young girl being seemingly dragged by the man gazes in awe at her surroundings. Hideyoshi was thankful that they had arrived on one of the rare sunny day's Russia experiences during the late autumn/early winter months. He knew how devastating it was for anyone magical or not to be caught in a blizzard, especially, if they weren't familiar with the area.

Twenty or so minutes later, father and daughter enter a warm inn, much bigger than one would guess simply observing the wooden building from the outside. "Papa _"_ Hermione calls out softly as she pulls on his hand for attention.

" _Hai_ , what's the matter?"

"There's a lot of bad storms here, rightdaddy _"_ she asks, to which Hideyoshi nods and motions her to continue. "Well, when we read the three little pigs, didn't the wooden house get broken by the wolf's big breath? How come this place doesn't break too?"

Smiling at her forethought Hideyoshi smiles and replies "To be honest, I'm not too sure Hermione. I've never been to this part of Russia where the climate was quite this….extreme."

"Oh" Hermione says, slightly disappointed.

"But, I think we can ask the inn owner whilst we check in, okay" he tells her with a smile, and she smiles back whilst pulling him towards the check in.

" _Zdravstvuyte, chem ya mogu vam pomoch_? (Hello, how may I help you?)" asks a slightly hefty but tall man. His green eyes shone in curiosity at the two strangers.

"Oh, right. _Kanzen'na rikai_ " Hideyoshi says whilst waving his hand in the air to cast a spell to help them understand the language and vice versa. "Hello, I have a room booked under the name Mori."

Looking down at a huge book in front of him, the inn owner searches the page up and down and flip to the next page before a small smile blooms on his face and he looks back up to the duo. "Ah yes, one room with two single bed." He turns around and gets two keys for them.

"Your room is number 12. Breakfast is from 7.30am to 11am; lunch from 12pm – 4pm; dinner 7pm-10pm. We also have elves on call if you need anything for each room. Your elf is called Abram, just call his name and he will appear before you. Please sign here and here" he says pointing at two lines on the first and second page.

Once Hideyoshi had signed the papers, the man passes the keys to him "My name is Yegor, if you need anything else, please do come and see me here at the front desk."

Hermione looked at the big man and excitedly ask " 'scuse me? How come this big house doesn't fall?"

Yegor looked downward at Hermione, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Laughing softly at the girls' question, Hideyoshi pets her head in an attempt to calm Hermione down and explain "What she means to ask is how do you keep the structure of the house so stable considering the harsh blizzard and strong winds that this area seems to experience."

Nodding in understanding, holding his hand out to grip his chin, with a small proud grin the blonde replies "Why, it is a simple reinforcement magic of course."

"Reinforcement?" Hermione repeats, head tilting to the right in confusion.

"That means making something stronger" Hideyoshi quickly answers the girls silent question.

Yegor nods at the definition "indeed, my family used to be blacksmiths many generations ago, and were well versed in reinforcement magic. Back then it was easy to find a job making reinforced weapons or good, but fewer people could channel their magic to keep the reinforcement going because of the creation of wands."

He then bends down over the counter and speaks quieter, Hideyoshi bending down a bit to listen "Magic became easier to handle because channeling magic through wands didn't take as much training. But between you and me, people who use wands aren't as strong as does who do not" he finishes with a cheeky grin, as he straightens himself once more.

"Woooah ~" Hermione exclaims, her eyes shining at the new information attained. Hideyoshi was just as surprised, he knew that using a wand was more of a Western European/American venture but didn't know that one could channel magic through other means. He filed that information away for later use and thanked Yegor before he and Hermione headed to their rooms upstairs.

Night fell and Hermione is found snuggled up in her bed, snoring lightly whilst Hideyoshi uses the rooms' floo to call a friend of his. "Hello, are you there?" Hideyoshi calls out softly.

"MORI! HOW ARE YOU !" a platinum blonde haired woman with grey eyes appear in the floo fire image.

"SHHHH!" Hideyoshi says whilst pointing towards the room door separating the small living room from the bedroom "my daughter is sleeping."

"DAUGHTER?! When did you get married, and why was I not invited !" the woman exclaims dramatically with a hand over her heart.

"Inessa, really?! If you must know I didn't get married to anyone" Hideyoshi replies exasperated.

"You had a child out of wedlock! I thought I raised you better than that" Inessa replies as she fake cries.

"NO! I adopted her okay" Hideyoshi says finally.

"Oh…." Inessa says blinking once then twice "well why didn't you tell me about her earlier then?"

Sighing, Hideyoshi sits down cross legged as he leans on a bean bag behind him "I found her just after her parents were killed. She need time to adjust to me and our life before I could introduce her to anyone else. Heck, she only has met Yamamoto-sensei a month ago."

Folding her arms, Inessa closes her eyes and nods "I can understand that, but you could have written to me about her."

"And have you storming into my house demanding to see her, I think not" he deadpans.

Huffing at his reply, she grumbles something about no trust, and that she wasn't like that. Hideyoshi then tells her "by the way I'm calling since I'm in the Sakha Republic right now, we're staying at an inn called _Kovka_ (Smithery) if you want to come visit. We'll be here for a while and were planning to visit Koldovstorez."

"Alright" she replies excitedly, a big grin stretching on her face "let me just get packed up and I'll be ready to go."

"Wait, what do you mean packed up?" Hideyoshi asks confused.

"Come one Mori, I haven't seen you in a few years. Of course I'll stay with you and your daughter whilst in my country" Inessa replies like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what about your job" Hideyoshi sputters out in shock.

"Bah, they will survive without me. Besides I have lots of holiday time that's been waiting to be used" she says flippantly as she levitates clothes into a suitcase. "Anyway, I'll be there by tomorrow morning. See you soon. _Da svidahnia_ (goodbye)."

And just like that the image fades away, and Hideyoshi is left staring into the fireplace, mouth slightly ajar. 'Should have known she would do something like this' he thinks to himself, as he stands up and makes his way to bed.

 **The next day..**

The weather had done a complete 180 degree turn, as the researcher and his daughter slept. Like mother nature had foresaw some great chaos nearing the village, took a great big dump via blizzard and made like a tree and leaf (leafed? Leaft? You get the point.) And he knew…Hideyoshi knew…it was because SHE was to arrive at any moment. Hermione, the sweet innocent child that she was, simply sat on the window ledge seat as she stared out into the frozen tundra.

The little brunette watches as the ice pelts down crashing into the endless white, cold sea. A black shadow appears in the horizon, the shape getting clearer as it approached the inn, Hermione stares at the black human like mass as it breezes through the piles of snow with ease. Then with an echoing 'BANG' the inns' door flies open and shuts, and there standing in all her glory was Inessa Fedorov, the representative for Russia for the International Confederation of Wizards. A woman of only 50 but looked 35, and no, she was not veela even though her beauty may say otherwise.

"Mori! How are you doing _moy droog_ (my friend)" she says boisterously as she strides over to the younger male and bends down slightly to give him a hug. Her 180cm compared to Hideyoshi's 177cm height seemed to be emphasised in that moment, as her Hermione toddles her way over and hugs Hideyoshi's leg as she stares upwards at the woman.

Inessa feeling something bump around her upper leg area looks down, her greys eyes meeting hazel brown. She blinks and her brain connects the dots as she positively squeals giving anyone within an arm's length of her a slight case of deafness. "Oh you're are so cute!" she says crouching down to Hermione's height, and she raises her hand as a sign to shake hands "My name is Inessa Fedorov, what is your name _Zayka_ (bunny)?"

Releasing her father's leg, Hermione steps into view, and grips her trousers in nervousness as she bravely replies, "My name is Hermione (Granger) Mori, _hajimeshite_ (how do you do/nice to meet you.)"

"Aww you're such a sweet little thing, can I hug you" she asks warmly, lowering her hand.

Hermione looks upwards towards Hideyoshi, asking for reassurance of safety. Hideyoshi smiles and nods his head as confirmation, and Hermione takes another step forwards and twines her arms around Inessa's neck. Inessa hugs back tightly, a wide smile spread across her face, as she carefully lifts the girl into her arms and stands back up, careful not to frighten the toddler.

The blonde pulls away a bit to look at Hermione's face, whose eyes still looked a bit wary. The woman did not take offence to that, she had heard about the girls' past just last night and understood her hesitance. "You and I are going to be such good friends, I'll teach you so many great things that only a Russian witch could such as myself could."

"Well, technically we are here for research purposes with regards to magical properties of the landscape and spell-crafting…" Hideyoshi says but his words only fall on to deaf ears as Inessa takes Hermione with her towards her own room at the inn, which just so happened to be room 20 the one opposite the Mori duo. Hideyoshi sighs and merely follows the two silently, hearing Yegor chuckle softly as her departs.

It tooks two days for the blizzard to clear, and in that time Hideyoshi had finalised their allowance into Koldovstoretz whilst Hermione and Inessa were growing closer. Inessa having never married due to her slightly wild nature felt motherly affection towards the little girl with a big mind.

She taught Hermione some easy spells like the ever popular Wigardium Leviosa (using her wands or Hideyoshi's for obvious reasons) and even some gymnastics, though martial arts like Systema would have to wait until she was older since firearms were involved. She also introduced the girls to some popular _magi_ (muggle) classical music like Ruslan and Lyudmila, Overture by Mikhail Glinka's.

She told the girl as they both listened to the song, Hideyoshi enjoying it with them whilst laying against the couch from the floor "magic is like music. It is beautiful, raw and needs to flow naturally from your inner core. The world around you is connected in many ways beyond human comprehension. Therefore, magic involving the environment needs to be felt on a deeper level, rooting yourself to the environment around you asking for it to bend to your will not forcing it. Always remember that, okay."

Although the words were aimed towards the young girl, Hideyoshi had listened enraptured. The few times Inessa was as serious as this were few and far between, but he always knew the woman was wiser than she let on. Through her, he had learnt many things, Hideyoshi felt blessed to call her a friend, even more so with her adoration for his daughter. He smiled, closed his eyes and allowed the music to wash over him, in the company of his daughter and dear friend.

When morning rolled around, the sun once again shining high in the sky, give some semblance of warmth to the cold but enchanting snow lands, the trio can be seen appearing just outside the gates of a castle. The mostly red building with multi-coloured rounded tops forming the roof of its many towers looked like a Russian church, that is if Russian churches were so huge they covered half a mountain. The snow doing a good job in keeping the castle looking more white than colourful.

The door opens and waiting for them was a big gruff man, his white beard clean cut surrounding the scowl on his face. He stood at 6 foot 3 inches (190cm), and seemed to tower over the trio. Hermione who is not too fond of stranger cowered at the stern looking man whose arms were crossed over his chest as he who looked down at them. To her he looked like a giant out of her fairy tale books but….hairier?

Inessa grins and steps forward smacking the man's arm " _Privet_ , why so moody hmm."

Grunting the man replies in a heavy Russian accent " _Privet Inessa,_ I see you are as …excitable as ever."

Turning around, Inessa lifts her hand to introduce the man in front of them "this man is Ruslan Batishchev, the vice-principal of Koldovstoretz."

"Greeting, my name is Hideyoshi Mori, please feel free to call me Hideyoshi." He then puts his hand behind him and move a bit out of the way so Hermione could be seen by the huge man "this is my daughter, Hermione."

"Please, feel free to call me Ruslan as well" he replies as he looks downwards towards the young girl "the both of you" he emphasises gruffly.

Giggling Inessa chimes in "don't let his tough man exterior fool you. Ruslan and I were as thick as thieves back when we were in school despite him being two years older than I."

Hideyoshi nods, whilst Hermione continues to look at Ruslan in a mix of fear and intrigue.

Grunting Ruslan begins to walk further into the castle as the castle doors close automatically. He notices young Hermione looking around in awe and curiosity "if you are wondering where the students are, they've just started classes, so you won't be seeing them till at least noon"

"Ooooh, that's right, I was wondering about that as well considering the storm the past two days. I assume the wards were up so the students continued as normal" Inessa notes casually. Ruslan nods and continues to walk as Inessa takes up the job to explain about the architecture and history of the school.

They then hear noises coming from outside the window next to them. The group stop to see a class of third years, using their wands and concentrating on the ground in front of them. Nothing happens for a while and suddenly, a scream of joy could be heard "I did it! I did it!" The student seems to almost vibrate in excitement as she points to the ground in front of her.

Hermione from her perch in Inessa's arm squints her eyes to see some sort of tiny thing coming out from the ground. Hideyoshi breaks the silence and states "that can't be merely herbology."

A cheeky smiles graces Inessa's lips as she hugs Hermione closer leaning her head atop the toddlers "you are correct in your assumption, my dear Mori. That is what we call _"Magiya prirody,_ also known as nature magic. A compulsory course taken from third year onwards here in Koldovstoretz."

The researcher furrows his eyebrows in confusion but his eyes widen in realisation when Hermione pulls onto Hideyoshi's sleeve and asks curiously, "Papa, is this is that music magic thing."

Looking at Hermione Inessa laughs boisterously and lifts the girl up before hugging her tightly "its' exactly the music magic thing my dear, sweet girl."

"So, this is what you've meant all this time" Hideyoshi says as he holds his chin in a thinking pose, his mind whirring.

A cough breaks the Japanese mans' thoughts as Ruslan finally speaks once more "indeed, I have been asked by Inessa to allow you to join the classes for nature magic, in return she has promised to be a guest lecturer for defence against the dark arts, alternative to magic defence." Inessa nods in affirmation as the bearded man continues "We shall then proceed to individually train both you and your daughter in this magic."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hermione is joining the training?"

"Indeed, myself, Rusland and any other teacher willing shall also help with Hermione in her studies, magic or otherwise whilst you are here."

"But, its' illegal. She's only three !" Hideyoshi sputters out. Hermione for her part looked ecstatic as she always does when allowed to learn something new, especially since it was something she wasn't going learn until she was older. She may be a bookworm but a goody two shoes she was not. Innocent but mischievous, a dangerous combo.

Ruslan and Inessa look at each other before they both shrugged and replied, "We're Russian, we do things our way here." Before they dragged father and daughter further into the castle with plans of having them relocate from the inn to a room in the castle, one right next to the Inessa's and near the vice-principal's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journey Continues**

It had been a few months since the duo arrived in Koldovstoretz, and since then the training they faced could be appropriately called militaristic. For Hideyoshi whose magical energy was never challenged by the very environment around him was in a difficult position as his more ordered and stringent wand work that he learned in school was basically thrown out the window. This was because nature was something that could not be controlled, you had to move with and coerce it to your will. It had its own will, its own conscience, history easily showing you how strong mother nature can be from its floods, earthquakes and just like the phenomena that hid Koldovstoretz its freezing blizzards.

The younger Mori on the other hand, had to go through a different sort of training before she could even attempt nature magic. She was only a little over 3 and half years old after all so unlike her father she did not have to break out of any sort of habit due to her magic still being young and malleable, mostly reacting to her emotions rather than actually being controlled actively my the tiny tot. As such they needed to properly teach her how to streamline her emotions and magic in such a way that it could lend itself to the free form of energy that was used for nature magic but still be able to maintain enough control which is used in mainstream spell work that is conducted through the use of a wand.

In other words, Hermione had gotten so much theoretical teaching for the first three months that even _**she**_ wanted to run away from all classrooms and libraries after she finished her lectures which were run by Inessa and Ruslan. Over the past few months, the students and staff of the academy had gotten used to seeing the two at the dining hall, classrooms or just in the corridors. They all grew quite fond of their foreign visitors; their fondness mainly being aimed at the small brunette due to her smart mind being in such a small body. Whenever she would carry a big book in the corridors, her body would waddle due to its size causing many squeals amongst the female and some male members of the populace. It got to the point that there was a forum wherein students discussed getting Hermione to join them in the dorm rooms like an official student. Unfortunately, this was rejected by the staff for fear that one of the kids would kidnap the precious child or hold her hostage due to her cuteness.

The brown eyed girl was quite wary amongst so many strangers, at the beginning only sticking to Hideyoshi's side. After a while however she too came to enjoy her time at the Russian Magic School, it was just so fun, a bit intense but fun all the same. Every morning, she would be woken up to do some form of light exercise be it tai chi or yoga then she would meditate for a bit before taking a shower and getting breakfast. After that, she would toddle off to class with whoever was free to teach her that day just like the other students and only meeting with her father during lunch, dinner bedtime and weekends. She was even taught how to play Quidditch but Koldovstoretz being such a nature inclined school made the game slightly different from ordinary Quidditch. Instead of flying on brooms, the students would charm trees and uproot them to play. Once the game was over, students had to replant the tree unless it was severely damaged, in which case they would then have to plant a seed in its place. This mean that they were not killing trees for the sake of making a broom and it taught them some herbology along the way.

Walking down the frigid corridors of the school the little brunette was on her way towards the dorms for a sleepover with some of the students. Of course, she had to use her almighty puppy dog eyes just to get the principals explicit permission to do so, her father being amused at the sight of his daughter playing the head of the school right into her tiny hand like a musician to their violin. He was glad that she was opening up to people more, and hopefully this would help her deal with her wariness towards people in the future.

The sleepover was being held in the girls dorm which was located in the east wing of the academy. Each floor housed a different year group, The older students would live on the lower floors whilst the younger students lived on the higher floors. There were a few reasons for this layout one of which was the responsibility given to the older students to ensure that nobody snuck out at night. Although that was important the main purpose for this breakdown was for security. Having been embroiled in civil wars and witch hunts in the past, it was decided that should the castle come under siege the older students would be responsible for the safety and protection of the younger students as they were the most skilled. In the middle of the building there was a common room area that was made bigger due to the undetectable extension charm hence that would be where her and most of the other students would be sleeping that evening.

"Hermione ! Over here !" called out a voice. Looking up the toddler saw the young teen waving at her with bright hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. The 4th year girl was Darya, she had bumped into the little Mori child one day whilst heading to class and was immediately taken by her small body and bushy hair. Seeing as she was a decade older than the toddler she also felt quite protective of the little girl and could nowadays be found spending time with her. Upon seeing her friend, little Hermione quickened her steps and crashed into the legs on the young teen causing both of them to giggle. "Well are you ready for the best slumber party you've ever been to?" Darya questions as she guided the girls towards the entrance of the dorms.

"I don't kneow, it's my first time at a s-swumber party" Hermione replied with a slight lisped.

Internally screaming at the toddlers cuteness, Darya just hugged the little girl closer to her side, "Well don't worry, it'll be fun. We'll eat some sweets, play some games and maybe tell some fun stories."

"Mmm ok" Hermione said snuggling into the young teens side as they entered the dorms common room filled with laughter.

 **Time skip**

The father/daughter duo had spent another few months at the school being taught the fundamentals of nature magic. Hideyoshi more so than Hermione again given her age and lack of magical control. The young girl may have been genius level smart, but her tiny body simply could not deal with such intense amounts of magical output just yet. It was decided that when she was much older they would teach her more advanced levels of nature magic but for now they would stick to the basics which did not require her magical core to produce such a high influx of magic. The same idea was imported to her physical training, a toddler could only do so much but that didn't mean she couldn't try some harder moves slowly whilst being watched over.

Hermione had enjoyed her time at the school, though she could do without the cold that made her nose red. Many adults and older students alike thought it looked endearing on the little doe eyed child with a big brain, something akin to the muggle character Rudolph. Hermione thought back to the time when she was taught how to play Quidditch the Koldovstroretz way…..by using tree's, good honest trees that her little legs could barely get across the huge trunk ! Talk about being eco-friendly, she wondered whether she could popularise that style of playing so that people did not have to cut down trees to make brooms. The young girl was shaken from her thoughts when she was lifted up off the ground into the arms of a crying Inessa who wailed out "Don't go! Stay here!"

Hideyoshi stood to the side, sweat dropping at his friend clutching his daughter for dear life. It seemed like she was taking the departure harder than he thought. As it was now class time, none of the other other students were able to say goodbye to Hermione at this moment, so they all had a going away party yesterday evening in the dining hall. The principal had even gifted the duo with a surprise cake that had mini toy humans helping to cut the cake into slices for everyone, safe to say the party was a success and just like now was filled with tears from various members of the student body.

Ruslan was standing next to Hideyoshi, arms cross with a stoic face like usual, but this last few months have allowed the two men to grow closer and he knew the vice-principal was upset at seeing the little girl leave. He breathed out a sigh, watching the cold air swirl around before evaporating into nothingness, he looked at Ruslan shrugging his should before walking over to the blonde woman and child. He placed a hand on her should and spoke softly "Inessa, it is time for Hermione and I have to go. The port key can only stay open for so long especially with international travel."

Nodding her head in understanding, Inessa held Hermione further from her body to look at the girl. "I'm going to miss you little one, write to me every day okay. And if you ever need anything I'll be there with you faster than you can say _accio._ "

Hermione nodded in agreement and placed her small hands on Inessa's cheeks "Will miss you too" she says, cheeks red from the cold, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Smiling Inessa hugs the girl tightly one last time, gives her a kiss on the cheek and hands her over to Hideyoshi who looks back at her sadly.

Hideyoshi held Hermione in his arms, their shrinked bags placed in his pocket. He gives Inessa one final hug and nods his towards Ruslan, "Thank you my friends this has been a most eye opening experience. I am sure we haven't even discovered the true extent of the magic you have here in Russia but it is time we move on with our journey." Smiling one last time as Hideyoshi closed his hand around the port key, Hermione turns her body to see the two Russians and gives one last wave, and just like that they were gone.

Ruslan walks over to Inessa and places his arms around her shoulder, "It will not be the last time you see the child Inessa so dry your tears you must return to your job as well." The woman nods her head once more and wipes the tears from her eyes away as she looks up towards the surprisingly clear sky and prays for the safety of Hermione and Hideyoshi.

 **A few moments later**

Hermione felt a familiar pull as they were transported to their next destination, this time it was a lot easier on the little girl as she had already experienced travelling by port key a few times by now. The little brunette looked around seeing a similar snowy scene in front of her as the place she just left. She minutely wondered whether the port key had not worked, but considering the lack of a castle and harsh weather that could not be the case. She then looked towards the Japanese man holding her, who began trudging through the snow seemingly unaware of her question. She tugged on his jacket to get his attention, Hideyoshi looked at her curiously "Hmm what's the matter Hermi" he asked, holding her close.

"This looks like _Koldovstoretz_ " she states simply. Raising his eyebrow in question, the dark-haired man wondered what exactly the little girl was asking him. His clarification came with a tiny huff when the toddler said "it looks the same. This place and _Koldovstoretz_."

"Ahhhh" he sounds out, understanding what she was getting at now. "Yes it does, doesn't it." He says chuckling at the girls face, which was pouting from impatience. "that is because we have not travelled too far from there, in a way."

They continue walking through the forest till are met with a young man with dark hair and green eyes. He walks up to them covered head to toe in what looked like a heavy coat lined with fur to shield him from the cold. His youth clear on his face as it was not so hard and stoic as he tried to make it look, if his frown was anything to go by. "Greetings, my name is Thorian Ulfsson, I have been sent by my Headmaster to help you find your way to the school."

Nodding his head "It is nice to meet you Mr Ulfsson. My name is Hideyoshi Mori, this is my daughter Hermione" he says lifting the young toddler up a bit in his arms. Thorian lifts his eyebrows looking back and forth between the two, however the boy stayed silent and motioned his head onwards.

They walk in silence, the snow crunching underneath their boots. Hermione soon began to get bored of her surroundings and wiggled a bit in her fathers' arms. "Hey, hey, Thor is the school a big castle lie Koldovstoretz" she asks breaking the silence.

Raising his eyebrow at the little girl he replies "First, my name is Thorian. Thor is the Norse god of thunder, whilst my name means only thunder. Second, yes, it is a castle but I assume it will be a lot less" he pauses for moment to think of the words' translation "colourful." They begin walking again, and Thorian sees the little girl squirming once more before sighing and asks the girl "So you have been to Koldovstroretz then?"

"Yes, it was fun. They use trees to play quidditch and and…" she babbles on happily about what she had learnt in the school. Thorian prompting the girl on now and again as a form of entertainment, especially since the walk was quite long. Hideyoshi smiled silently watching the boy awkwardly interact with his daughter. The young girl had really broken out of her shell over the last year, he hopes that his daughter continues to grow and meet more people. He then looks upwards pass the girls unruly hair to see a dark ominous castle of Durmstrang, akin to the residence of an evil ruler from folklore and tales. The Asian man frowns at the atmosphere the castle gives off. Part of him wanted to just turn around with a huge 'NOPE' stapled to his back but the researcher part of him new that it was important. Light cannot exist without darkness, he needed to study the balance, and compare these two places, so close yet so apart from each other before they headed back home.

 **Headmaster's Office**

They arrived at a dark wooden door, something akin to those during England's old Tudor time. Black and gothic looking with some smooth edges running along the door. Hideyoshi held Hermione close, as if protecting her from the wicked aura that came from behind the door. The door soon opened to reveal a man dressed in a thick coat, hair silver with streaks of black in them and a smile so fake he might as well have painted it on. "Well hello my esteemed guests" the man says walking up to them, his strides precise and with purpose. "I welcome you to my humble school" he continues with a dramatic bow, to which Hideyoshi bows back in return for pleasantries sake.

"Yes, thank you for allowing my daughter and I to come to Durmstrang to follow the school curriculum" the Japanese man replies politely, not giving away the distress bells blaring in his mind.

"Ah yes, your daughter" Karakroff replies, looking down towards the little girl in the Asian man's arms. "I hear she has taken part in some magic classes in Koldovstoretz," he states while leaning a bit closer to have a better look at the girl.

Hideyoshi's grip tightens around Hermione, his smile twitching slightly at the Slovakian mans' attitude. Just then Hermione burst into the conversation "Yes, it was fun. I learnt lots of things like like how to make little trees' grow and.." she then gets cut off by her father pulling the end of her coat lightly. Just enough for her to feel the tug but not visible to anybody nearby, she looks at him eyes curious to know why he had stopped her. Hideyoshi would usually let his daughter ramble on as a way to encourage her to speak more and become more sociable but clearly something was off if he had stopped her from speaking. Especially, doing so in such a mysterious fashion, so she looked back at the man that stood in front of her and kept mum.

"Hmmm, not interested in talking anymore little girl" Karkaroff asked with a smirk on his face. He reached out his hand to pat her on her head but his hand was stopped by the girl's father.

"I do apologise Karkaroff, however, my daughter does not do too well with strangers." He looks down at the girl before continuing "the both of us are a bit tired so if you won't mind showing us towards our accommodation, we would appreciate your understanding."

Nodding in acceptance the white-haired man replied "Of course of course, international travel and walking in the snow for people not used to it can be quite taxing." He waves his hands towards the dark-haired male in the corner of the room and bellows "Thorian! Show these good people to their room." The head boy nods and opens the door to lead the two out of the room and away from his headmaster as swiftly as possible with a short goodbye.

 **After meeting with Karkaroff …** _ **(it's not important he's an ass but lets them stay for the prestige of having a famous researcher and his daughter be at Durmstrang. Plus if he so happened to stumble on valuable research well…)**_

When they arrived, Hideyoshi was surprised by how accommodating the students were, though he could not say the same for their headmaster. That man was nothing but a coward who hides between innocents to keep safe. Be that as it may, the school had many interesting secrets to hold, and despite its reputation had many successful and intelligent wizards that had passed its doors. He was partially glad that Hermione was now only 4 years old, it meant that the other wizards would see her as a child and not try anything with her. After all, as a student he may have attained a gold robes for succeeding in every part of the curriculum, he would do anything to protect his daughter.

Looking down at Hermione whose hand was enveloped in his, walking through the castle grounds, students looking stoically at them as they passed by being led by the head boy of the school, Thorian Ulfsson. Hideyoshi observed the young man, who walked confidently like a soldier in front of them, almost as if he was saying 'we have guests, act as you were taught.' The young man glancing at Hermione now and again, concern shining in his eyes. Thinking back Hideyoshi remember the surname Ulffson meaning the son of úlfr - the wolf, animals that were notorious for living in packs and taking care of each other. He just hoped that his evaluations and gut feeling were right about him.

They soon reach the room which they will stay in, and like the rest of the building it was dark, not particularly homey but not particularly bad either. Shrugging, Hideyoshi placed Hermione on the couch the little girl already beginning to observe the room around her like the curious child that she was. "I hope the room pleases you, I understand that it can be quite dark and it doesn't help with the weather we are having right now. If you need anything, please feel free to call on me" Thorian says with a nod, before proceeding to take his leave.

"Thor wait !" Hermione calls out. This act surprised Hideyoshi because Hermione never willingly called out to someone who she just met before. He decided to keep silent and watch on. The little girl runs over to the teenager and she hugs his leg. The boy looks down at her awkwardly, not sure what to do with the toddler attached to his body.

He clears his throat and beds slightly "yes, Miss Granger, may I help you with something."

The little girl looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion slightly "Hermione, my name is Hermione" the girl emphasised, making sure he knew what to call her as.

"Ah, yes. Well then is there something I can help you with Hermione" the boy repeats himself again, this time using the toddlers first name.

"C-can you show me around the school. A-And take me to the quidditch pitch, and show me duelling like you said you do" the brunette asked, eyes shining with hope. Pleading for the boy to say yes to her requests.

Thorian being and only child did not know the sheer power of a child pout, and honestly cursed himself for looking straight into her doe eyes. How could anyone say no to such a child. Sure, some kids were horrible and needed a good cuff to the ear but she had been smart and engaging, well as engaging as a four-year-old could be. She also, was not scared of him like some of the younger students tended to be, which was curious. He wondered whether she was simply not afraid of much, or whether she was oblivious to his stoniness.

Either way, he could not deny the child, he looked up to check with her father that it was okay for him to do. Seeing the nod, he looked down, patting her back awkwardly with a hesitant smile "yes, I can do that for you." But, before the girl could whoop in joy and drag him out he separates himself from her "however, you have had a long journey today, and I have some things I need to do." He then pats her head to cheer her up a bit "I promise to bring you around tomorrow, ok."

"Promise" she asks with a soft voice, looking up at him with such innocent eyes, reaching out with a pinkie.

He smiles, a genuine smile towards her and interlocked their pinkies together "I promise. Now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." He looks towards Hideyoshi once more and adds "the both of you," before taking his leave with a wave goodbye.

The pair then begin to unpack their bags and Hideyoshi turns to his little girl and beckons her over. She scrambled towards her father and climbs onto the bed where he was sitting against the head rest. "Hermione, I want you to take care of yourself against Karkaroff okay" he stated abruptly.

The little girl tilts her head and asks "you mean the weird man in the office just now."

He nods at her statement and explains "this man isn't a very nice man you see. He is said to be practice dark magic, and this school is known for said use of dark magic."

Hermione gasps, eyes widening, hand covering her mouth "But _tou-san_ that's not allowed."

"That's right Hermi, its illegal" he confirms.

"Illegal?" the toddler questions, not having learned the word yet.

"It is when people do bad things they're not supposed to. Bad things that are so bad the aurors have to come and find them" he tries to explain to her the best way he could.

"So that's like really really bad" Hermione states looking at the dark-haired male, to which he nods at her simplified definition.

"Then why are we here _tou-san_ " she asked as she kneels on the bed to look at her dads face, confusion marring hers.

"Light cannot exist without darkness, my dear. Where there is good there will always be evil. Everyone had a bit of each inside of them. I want to see whether the teaching here affects which magic someone is inclined towards" he explains.

"I-I don't really get it, but I think I know what you mean papa" she replies.

He nodded and hugged his daughter to soothe her worries "It's okay Hermi; we're only here for a while" he says combing through her lush brown hair. Even at this age her hair was so frizzy matted down by some magic to make it more manageable for the young girl and her (not so great at managing a girls' hair) father. He then kisses her forehead tenderly "Hermione" he calls out to her, the younger girl looking up at him, chin resting on his chest "Yes papa" she replies. "I want you to know that even though I am wary of people here because of their reputation that not everybody is evil, okay" he tells her, trying his best to sound understandable.

"But _tou-san,_ aren't all bad guys evil" she asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Her 4-year-old mind not quite grasping the philosophical lesson he was trying to impart to her.

"Hmm, well that's not _quite_ right" he says patting her head chuckling at her pouty face. He then lifts her up so that she was seated on his knee "You see Hermione, everybody is a bit good and a bit bad" he holds out her two hands in front of her, and points to one of them "for example, when you read a book, one of your hands flips the pages right" he asks to which she nods in confirmation. "And whilst you turn your page, your other hand is there to hold the book up so you can turn that page, do you understand what I mean."

Blinking her eyes up at him she looked even more confused by his example. Sighing a bit, he smiles at the little toddler patiently and gestures to the window "Without the night, we wouldn't have the day. Without snow, we wouldn't have spring. So, it goes without saying that without bad things we won't have good things. It called being in balance" he explains.

"T-then what about the big beardy guy in the office _tou-san_ " the brunette asks "is he also good then?"

Pondering a bit Hideyoshi tilts his head left then right, rolling his thoughts in his head "In my opinion, he is not wholly evil but he is out of balance. He has too much evil and that is why we must be careful of him" he answers, not wanting to lie to her.

"So how do we make people get back into balance" she asks head tilting to mirror the man.

Shaking his head sadly Hideyoshi replies "We can help, you are not wrong there. But, it is ultimately their decision to go down the path they choose. Just as I guide you into your future, I can only advise you the best I can as you make your own decisions in life."

Hermione rights her head back up and nods in understanding "Is that why you do your research papa" she asks him, eyes a bit droopy considering the trip and the time of evening.

Hideyoshi notices his daughters' tiredness and replies "It's part of the reason, but I do it more to unlock and understand magic." He lifts his daughter and places her on the bed, tucking her in, kissing her forehead he says' "Go to sleep little one, I will tell you more when you get older okay." The little girl replies with a soft hum, promptly passing out and falling to the land of dreams as Hideyoshi dims the light in the room.

8 months came and went, Hermione and Hideyoshi doing their best to avoid Karkaroff as much as possible considering they were in _his_ school after all, and generally spending time with the other students. It actually surprised the pair, Hermione in particular what softies the teenage boys were secretly, many of them having younger siblings who were only slightly older than her. She had gotten especially close to Thorian who had taken placed a duty to protect Hermione from grimy hands of the principal of Durmstrang. The cold military precision mask fell off whenever they were away from the school or the majority of the student body, but still the young girl appreciated it.

This was not to say that she didn't face some displeasure namely the young first year and second year boys who picked on her for her slightly poofy hair and young age. Though they were disciplined quickly by their seniors, and were a lot easier to deal with nowadays. In a way, the young brunette had taken in some of the characteristics of the student, with their particularity for things and general gymnastics prowess. Of course, she couldn't do _all_ the stunts the elder students were able to perform but she could do some simple tumbles. At least she won't ever die from a broken leg due to carelessness.

In a way, the acceptance of the dup was slow. But like every great thing that requires patience they were rewarded, or perhaps some may argue it was he students who were rewarded. The presence of the two was like a beam of light in the ever lasting tunnel that was the dark Durmstrang castle. The young toddler often at time getting herself lost in the big windy halls would find students whose frustrations had bubbled out due to pressure from their pureblood parents pushing down their expectations and prejudice, needing a release from the weight of it all. The little toddler at times, would sit and listen to the teenagers who would rant and rant before realising she was with them. At first, many reacted cooly towards the young child but she didn't give up. Hermione hated seeing them so sad, even if they were sometimes a bit mean, she was the bigger person, but more importantly she was someone who didn't have expectations for them, which was what endeared her to the student populace.

Hideyoshi on the other hand, was like a parent many of them didn't have. Understanding, patient, and attentive; the Asian man would ask them questions about their lesson, help them wherever he could, and gave them advice should they ask for it. And unlike their scheming principal, who always had ulterior motives, all the researcher wanted to do was to learn and impart his knowledge. Things were going great, and honestly Hermione began to really enjoy her time in Durmstrang just as she did in the school prior. But, every great journey had its beginning and end, thus it was time once more for the duo to collect their belonging and continue their journey. The summer holidays were beginning for the other students and it was time for the two to head to their last destination before heading home.

It was a teary goodbye for young Hermione, as she spent her last few days encouraging the teens going through their final exams, OWLS, and NEWTS. When they had time, the students would teach her some cool tricks or go through what they were learning with the young bookworm, who seemed to soak up all their information like a sponge. Thorian was graduating this year and had been sending off job applications throughout the year, and once he had his NEWT grades, he would be able to confirm his job placement as an auror trainee. The green-eyed boy had told Hermione about the offer practically the minute he found out, and in typical childish enthusiasm the young toddler leapt at him to give him a fierce hug, saying how proud she was to know a future auror. That statement bringing some unshed tears to the head boys' eyes before he blinked them away.

Hermione had been thinking back about her time in Durmstrang that she had not even noticed that her they had already landed in their new destination. She looked around at the beautiful architecture of her surroundings " _Otou-san,_ where are we?" she asked confused, not quite used to the warm weather anymore after being in the cold snow surroundings for almost two years.

Hideyoshi looked towards his young daughter with a bright smile, "Why, we are in France 'Mione" he told her, lifting the girl higher so she could inspect her surroundings from a better vantage point.

"But, I thought you said the spells in France weren't too different from England" she stated furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Chuckling, Hideyoshi's eyes' glitter in excitement as he tells her "That is because we are not here to learn just any magic, my dear child."

Hermione looked down from where she was sat on her father shoulder "Papa, you seem e-ex-excit" Hermione grumbles a bit trying to remember the word.

"Excited?" Hideyoshi supplies for her, with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Nodding her head eagerly Hermione says "Yes, excited. Why are you so excited about the magic? Weren't the other schools also doing special magic?"

Hideyoshi brings Hermione down from her seat on his shoulder and holds her close to him so that she didn't fall "Hmm, yes, you are right about that. But you see, this magic cannot be done by just any person."

The young brunette now looking very confused begins to huff "Papa, you're speaking in riddles again" she tells him exasperatedly. Honestly, she wondered whether her father would become one of those strange old men living in a yurt who only spoke in riddles and had long beards. She certainly hoped he won't become like the characters in her books.

Smiling with an eye smile, Hideyoshi glanced towards his daughter as he began walking "I suppose you are right. "Hermione looked to see the blueness of the ocean ending at a shore that grew into some sort of forest, with beautiful greenery and flowers, then she saw a platinum blonde woman appear from the treeline, waving towards them.

"Papa, who is she" as she pushes herself against her father's arm, unsure who of the identity of the mysterious lady.

"That, Hermione, is our host. And she will be the one to teach us the way of her clan" he tells the the young witch.

"Clan?" Hermione asks.

"Yes" Hideyoshi begins before pausing to look at his daughter once more "the Veela Clan."


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys i've finally found a way to get back onto this website (cause its blocked). But thats not important, what's important is that i've done some minor edits for chapter 1 and 2, and major editing for chapter 3 and 4, so there are extra or different scenes from my first upload so please feel free to re-read them again whilst chapter 5 is in the works.**

'It's strange' thought Hermione as she observed how the air in this new land had an almost intoxicating sweet smell that invaded the senses. This oddity might have been due to her prolonged stay away from any summer like conditions. The freezing temperatures at Durmstrang and Koldovstoretz doing well to suck out any smells that could possibly permeate from any living or non-living being. But here the greenery was so lush and vibrant they almost seemed to be alive, like they could just get up and walk at any moment. At that thought Hermione snorted, 'she lived in a world of magic, a tree moving on its own wouldn't be too farfetched.' Magic is after all what many muggles thought to be a simple work of fiction created by idealist and dreamers, so why can't plants just get up and move around, maybe even speak if they wanted to 'it wouldn't be so bad.' She would come to regret this thought later in life when she comes face to face with a mandrake but that's a story for another time.

Hearing the small snort Hideyoshi looks down at his daughter whose eyes were once again roaming the area as they walked side by side, hand in hand. He smiles watching her look around curiously at the environment surrounding them. The small toddlers mind was like a steel trap, and more than once he had been caught in an awkward position because of it. Like the time, she had overheard him say a curse word, and he had to spend the next 20 minutes explaining to her why she needed to be older to know what the word was, and why she should never repeat what he had just said. THEN, came the follow up argument about why an adult could say the word but she could not. All in all, it lead to him needing to have a strong drink at the end of the night and to sleep half the day away.

A light giggle was sounds out, making both father and daughter look up to the lady that was in front of them. "Je- Je suis desolee" she said as she continued to try and stifle her giggles, as the two looked at her with a lost look after they were both caught in getting lost in their own minds. "T-the both of you are so similar, it was a bit amusing" she explains as she composes herself.

The duo blush simultaneously, the younger Mori's face was much redder than her older counterpart. Her embarrassment being clear as day by the fact that she hid herself a bit behind her father's leg to hide her face. Hideyoshi reached down to pet his daughter's head in comfort, "Aha ha. I do apologise Mademoiselle Delacour, it seems that my daughter has inherited my habit of getting lost in thought" he replies rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Non non, I understand. I too get lost in my mind at times. There is no need to apologise" she says with a bright smile. "Also please just Alexa not mademoiselle as I understand that you will be staying with us for quite a while so there is no need for the formalities." The woman's smile was quite blinding usually rendering anyone dazed. Hideyoshi despite being male was trained for many years to keep his emotions in check, so he did not react like most males would when being smiled at by a veela though he could not prevent his ears from reddening ever so slightly.

Veela's were humanoid creatures who produced pheromones used to ensnare their prey. These pheromones are given off both consciously and unconsciously, the latter of which is very mild compared to when it was for example, mating season. Hideyoshi nodded his head in agreement and simply stated jovially "I see, well then please call me Hideyoshi, and my daughter Hermione" gesturing to the little girl.

Hermione being a young toddler and having no such information or level of experience in controlling her emotions was not at all immune to the pretty veela's smile. Not only did her giggle sound musical but it was infectious, which was part of the reason for the blush gracing the young witch's cheeks. Her smile just increased the blonde's beauty even more therefore, the young toddle concluded it would be best to just burrow her face into her father's leg.

Seeing the small girl try to almost become one with her father's leg Alexa crouched down, her arms resting atop her lap "Bonjour 'ermione," the blonde says, watching as the young toddler blush in the most adorable way. "I heard you were in Durmstrang and Koldovstoretz before coming here." At her statement the little witch nods her head shyly, still not looking at the young woman. "You know, I had a friend who went to Koldovstoretz" she states.

Hermione peaks out from behind her father and replies softly "W-w-really?"

Nodding her head, Alexa replies "Really really. She works in the department of magical transportation now."

"Twanportation?" Hermione mumbles out.

"That's right, transportation. She makes sure that everything like your portkey gets you to the place you want to get to" she explains, albeit simply.

Hermione's eyes shine at this new information, and she makes her way around Hideyoshi's leg, asking the woman "W-what about the teleporting magic thing," she asks curiously.

Blinking a bit, Alexa runs the statement through her mind, until understanding dawns on her "Ah, you mean apparition" she states. Hermione nods in confirmation, eager but patiently waiting for an answer. "Oui, she does help with that as well but she is not one of the invigilators for the test."

Hermione quirks her head to the right, eyebrows furrowing in confusion "Test?" she asks.

Looking at the small child whose head was tilted imitating a cute puppy, made Alexa want to almost glomp the child but she refrained from doing. She could not frighten the little child away before they even began living together. Before she could answer, Hideyoshi jumped in to explain "You see Hermione, in every country, any wizard or witch who wants to apparate must pass a test and get their license. It is just like a driving license for cars." Alexa nods her head in agreement, as she gets up from her crouched position, back a bit stiff from being in such an uncomfortable position.

"Oooh," Hermione states as her eyes follow the woman as she gets up.

Now that they were back to their original positions, the brunette was not too sure how to continue their conversation. She shuffles on her spot awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. Hideyoshi noticing his daughter's predicament asks the blonde veela politely "Alexa, would you mind if Hermione walks together with you. I am not too familiar with the area and I am sure she would like to know more about the plants and animals, as well as more on magical transportation."

"Oh?" Alexa says a bit surprised at the sudden request. Looking towards the smallest of the group, who is looking down at her feet, the blonde replies soothingly "Of course, I would love to teach her more." She lifts out her hand towards Hermione, waiting patiently for her to take hold "shall we walk together 'ermione."

The little girl's face flushes slightly as she places her atop the older witches' palm; Alexa tightens her hold slightly as she gently pulls the girl towards her so they were standing side by side. "Well shall we continue" Alexa says brightly, getting a nod from the two before continuing their walk as the woman continues describing the environment of the area and the fauna surrounding them to Hermione as they journeyed deeper until they hit something akin to a marketplace.

It wasn't particularly huge to say the least, only a few stalls were open maybe only ten. However, there were many shops as well located in beautiful buildings, selling anything from clothes to sweets to brooms. It was quite a variety in comparison to the almost nothingness, that surrounded Durmstrang and the colour really popped in a way that the buildings in Koldovstoretz did not.

Hermione was enchanted with the little village's marketplace, with its boisterous people, colourful buildings, and amazing smells. It was like something out of a storybook and let it be known, Hermione had read quite a number of stories in her 4+ almost 5 years of existence. The atmosphere made her giddy and the sunshine simply emphasised those feelings within her. Like the child she was, Hermione began to point at things and make comments, such as:

" _Otou-san_ there are so many people here."

"Alexa, Alexa, what are those over there."

"Something smells really good, can we go and eat those later."

Both adults were happily watching in amusement at the girl's comments and enthusiasm, more than happy to indulge the girl in her curiosity.

"Well we can by some other time. Right now we should probably head towards where we will be staying," Hideyoshi says towards his daughter.

Pouting Hermione replies "Aww, okay papa." Her head tipped down slightly as she sighed dramatically in resignation.

Alexa chuckles at Hermione's reaction, saying as they walk past all the vendors and shops, out of the market place "It's okay, Whenever you want to come here again, I'll take you okay."

"Really!" Hermione exclaims excitedly. Alexa nods, and smiles at the girl in agreement as the little brunette cheers cheerfully.

They soon make their way onto a cobbled road which guided them out of the village till they hit a dirt path that was surrounded by trees but allowed a good amount of sunlight pass through the trees leaves. After a few moments of walking the trio arrived at what could only be described as a mansion. Having lived in a castle on two previous occasions the size of the building did not perturb Hermione. However, the architecture really blew her developing mind out of her head. Unlike, the slightly gothic design both previous castle's architecture was based upon, the mansion had a more modern outlook.

It was something akin to the romantic era with its cream colours walls matching the cherry oak French windows and the garden made up of various roses, orchids and tulips. The house looked like a dream. After admiring their surroundings, taking it all in, they soon made their way to the entrance. Just as Alexa was about to open the door another being opened the door from the inside and they were soon met face to face with a slightly older blond. "Bonjour everyone, I hope that you had a good journey here," the woman nodded her head towards Alexa "thank you for bringing them here Alexa."

The younger blonde replied whilst waving her hand "Non, it is no problem. I had a good time speaking with little Hermione here" she says gesturing to the little toddler who was once again mesmerised by the beauty of this new person. 'Honestly who were these people, or veela's as her father said, and why were they all so beautiful' Hermione wondered.

Looking down towards the little girl who was looking at her, the woman smiles charmingly "Let me introduce myself, my name is Apolline Delacour. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she says looking towards Hideyoshi and Hermione.

"Yes, hello. Thank you for allowing us to stay with your family whilst I conduct my research," Hideyoshi replies. He then looks towards his daughter who was now hiding behind Alexa, hands still clasped together. "Now little one, you must thank our hosts for allowing us to stay with them" he chides her gently.

Hermione peaks her head out from behind Alexa, much to the two blonde's amusement, and shyly whisper a thank you. Hideyoshi sheepishly smiles at Apolline, "I apologise Ms Delacour, Hermione can be quite shy with strangers."

"Its' alright I understand. My daughter tends to be the same as well with people she is not familiar with, and please call me Apolline. Everyone living on this estate or around the estate is a Delacour. So, it would be much easier to simply use my first name."

Nodding in agreement, the trio are lead inside the house, which looked even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. "Many of the others are now out, either at their jobs, running errands etc so you it may seem a bit empty till tonight since it's Friday," Apolline clarifies.

"Ah I see, and how are we to dress for dinner" Hideyoshi asks as he was aware of the different customs each family had regarding evening wear for dinner, particularly those of the upper class variety.

Apolline waved her hand in a circular gesture "Anything you want, so long as it is at least decent" she says jokingly with a wink causing Hideyoshi to blush and Hermione to look up in confusion, not understanding the adult conversation going on. They soon arrive in front of a door, which opened into a spacious and almost hotel like room. Filled with a big fluffy bed, a seating area, a desk, and many other amenities included. "I was not sure, whether you would share a room with your daughter, as she is quite young. But I can also have another room cleared for your daughter, if you wish to sleep separately."

Hideyoshi shakes his head and smiles thankfully at Apolline "Thank Ms…ah, I mean Apolline. I think this room will be just fine. Why the bed is so big it could fit Hermione and I, plus the library of books that she carries around" he jests looking at his daughter who caught her father's words, and rolled her eyes dramatically at the witty statement.

The two begin to play argue with each other about the number of books needed for a person to consider a collection of books as a library, whilst Alexa and Apolline both look on, thoroughly entertained by the comedic duo. A sudden light bulb awakes in Apolline's head as she asks "Oh, if Hermione is interested in books. I can show her where our library is located, which she is free to use at any time."

"Ah, that's right. I'm sure the both of you will enjoy perusing the library as it has quite the collection of books. Although not as extent as the one that can be found in Beauxbatons school library, it is still quite big in its own right" Alexa jumps in with further details.

Immediately like a blood hound to a scent, the little witch's head snaps up to look at Hideyoshi. Eyes glistening, asking silently for permission to see the library. Sweat dropping, Hideyoshi agrees with the hosts and they make their way down the staircase, taking a left down the corridor, then another right, before reaching a giant ivory coloured door. Vines and flowering carved into the wood of the door, giving it an ethereal feel. The door opens with a _creak_ and surprisingly does so easily considering how heavy it looked. Hermione quickly passes the trio, only to stop short as she faces an elderly woman sitting on one of the arm chairs, sipping tea elegantly, one would think she were some sort of Queen.

Slowing placing her cup down, the lady looks up and smiles warmly "Well, hello" she says getting up of the armchair slowly "I was not expecting to see you all so soon. I hope your journey here was pleasant."

The Japanese man quickly straightens his back and bows deeply, "Yes, thank you for allowing my daughter and I to stay in your beautiful home Madame Delacour." Seeing her father greet the lady so formally, Hermione quickly backs up a bit and gives the woman a bow of her own.

"Now now, there is no need for this bowing nonsense Hideyoshi," she says gesturing for them both to get up from their bowing positions. Eleanor Delacour, also known more prominently as the Matriach of the Delacour Clan, was a force to reckoned with, some even say she had a hand in the Goblin Wars but no solid source has ever been uncovered for that particular rumour. Although, she may be well over 70, like most veela's her youth was mostly retained not looking a day over 50.

Turning her golden eyes towards the toddler in the room who was looking at her with curiosity and a bit of fear; Eleanor was equal parts surprised and delighted to see the girl looking straight into her eyes, not backing down. "This must be your daughter I've heard so much about" she states, as her eyes roam the child in a calculative manner, her polite smile never dropping for an instant.

"A-ah yes, this is Hermione." Hideyoshi states as he places his hand on Hermione's head and stands behind her, looking proudly at his little girl.

Eleanor reaches up and holds her chin between the thumb and index finger, quietly stating a quick "Hmm interesting" before turning around and gesturing for them all to take a seat as she ringed for more tea to be brought into the room.

A few moments later, they were all comfortably sat around, Alexa sitting next to Hermione, on the girls left, and Hideyoshi sitting on her right, all of them facing Apolline and Eleanor who were sat on the couch opposite them. "So, you have been researching for a while now" Apolline says, breaking the ice a bit.

"Yes, I have been researching for almost three years now on the fundamentals of magic," the raven-haired man replies enthusiastically.

"Fundamentals of magic ?!" Alexa repeats puzzled by what the term entailed.

Hideyoshi nods his head "Yes the fundamentals of magic. Essentially, what makes it work, why do people from different countries have different specialities, how does a region affect magic" he illustrates. "It is my dream to be able to uncover how magic works, so that we better use magic and develop ourselves further."

Both Apolline and Alexa were pleased to hear that the man before them had such an inspiring dream. Eleanor herself hid a small smile as she raised her cup for another sip of tea. The matriarch places a cup down with a soft clink catching the other occupant's attention "you certainly have grown since the last time we met."

Eyes softening at her words, Hideyoshi replies "Indeed, it's been almost 25 years since you saved me from an errant blast. I was still a fresh young 20-year-old then, who was out looking for an adventure not knowing what would happen," he recalls. The matriarch laughs as she too remembers the time they had first met, when she was on one of her last missions before retirement. Not knowing that he would meet this young man who would bring her on the trip of a lifetime with his crazy professor mind.

Hideyoshi then feels a tug on his sleeve, and turns to the left to see Hermione eyeing him curiosly " _Otou-san_ what are you guys talking about. Another one of your adults talks again" she asks innocently. Her inquiry causing the eyebrows of the women in the room to raise in question.

Coughing into his fist, the dark-haired man waves his hand denying any sort of talk, and telling Hermione that it was a story for another time, much to the girl's annoyance. Then just as it looked like the Asian man was about to break from Hermione's probing, the door of library opens, and a little girl comes rushing in.

"Maman, grandmere I'm home !" the blonde-haired child says loudly as she goes to give her mother and grandmother a hug and kiss.

Hermione looked on at the child, slightly irritated that she had arrived just when her father was about to tell her the details of the previous conversation. A soothing hand gently pets Hermione's head, as the little brunette turns to see Alexa smiling at her apologetically. Confused by the older woman's gesture Hermione shrugged and stared at the other girls' interaction with Eleanor and Apolline.

"Now Fleur, don't be rude. We have guests" Apolline scold her daughter slightly.

The child turns around to come face to face with two people she had never seen before sitting next to her older cousin. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, Fleur quickly introduces herself "Bonjour, my name is Fleur Delacour. It is nice to meet you."

"Hello Miss Delacour, my name is Hideyoshi Mori. Please just call me Hideyoshi or even Uncle Yoshi. Whatever you want." the man replies then places his hand on Hermione's shoulder "this is my daughter Hermione." At the introduction, the brunette simply nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Oh, you speak French" Fleur says surprised at the man's linguistic ability.

Hermione furrows her eyebrows at the declaration and turns to her father "Papa, what does she mean we are speaking French? Have we not been speaking English or Japanese this whole time?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Sorry about that Hermi," he says apologising for his forgetfulness "I had used one of the old potions I found during one of my trips in the amazons which helps people learn languages. The difference it has from a potion you can buy from a normal store is that whilst it helps you learn it also acts as a translator for you. So, people would hear you speaking French and you would hear them speaking English. Once the potion wears off, you won't be able to tell the difference due to how it slowly become ineffective as your proficiency in the language increases."

Everyone in the room blink owlishly at the mini-lecture before Apolline then asks for Fleur to take Hermione around, explaining that she and Hideyoshi will be staying with them for a while.

After the explanation Fleur nods her head obediently as her eyes finally fall on the small brunette child long enough for her to see that other girl was very cute. So cute that Fleur want unsure whether she had seen anyone like Hermione before. A sort of excitement bubbled up in her as she asked Hermione whether she wanted to play with her. Hermione looked up at her father who gave her a nudge to go play with the little Delacour, causing Hermione to slowly slide off the couch, and be dragged away by the blonde child.

The two children run through the halls of the mansion till they reach double glass door, opening into a beautiful garden. Hermione tried her best to keep up with the older girl, but her small four-year-old legs just couldn't quite keep up. Thus, she promptly, face-planted into the ground the minute they stopped running. Fleur, not feeling her new playmate's near her turned around to spot the lump on the floor. "Are you okay!" the little veela called out as she rushed back towards the other child.

Hermione rolls around onto her back as she wheezes out her answer tiredly "I-I'm ok. Y-your legs are too long."

Fleur laughs out loud at the brunette's reply, the girl sure was interesting with her odd comments. "You should run faster then" the little Delacour teases, plopping down on the floor next to Hermione, who waved her hand nonchalantly in dismissal.

"Like a wise man once said what a drag – Nara Shikamaru" the smaller girl states as she watches the clouds for a bit, taking in the beauty of the sunlit sky.

"What's do you mean by drag?" Fleur asks curiously, not quite familiar with the term.

Hermione turns her head to look at Fleur and smirks, she motions the blonde to come nearer so she can whisper the answer into her ear. When Fleur gets close enough, Hermione says right into her ear "Not telling." Before she gets up ad rushes far away from the seven-year-old, who stays rooted at her spot for a few moments mouth agape.

Finally realising what had occurred Fleur gets up and quickly rushes to catch her new friend. Both spending the rest of the day playing together in the garden till they were called in to get cleaned up for dinner. The pair getting ready for dinner separately despite Fleur's urging that she could help Hermione just as well as Uncle Yoshi can, much to Apolline and Hideyoshi's amusement.

The Mori twosome come down the stairs after taking a quick shower, and putting on some a comfortable black shirt and jeans to match each other, entering the dining room; or as Hideyoshi silently thought, dining hall due to the sheer size of the area, hand in hand to come face to face with multiple pairs of blue eyes facing them. Each pair of blue matched with different hair colours, from fiery red to almost white shade.

The younger Mori quickly becomes uncomfortable with all their stares and clutches on her fathers' hand and says quietly "Papa, why are they staring at us like that. It's scary, they look like Ju-on."

Nodding his head, Mori silently agrees with his daughter, then furrows his eyebrows as he turns to look down at his daughter "When did you watch The Grudge? I definitely have never allowed you to watch such a show."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione replies "Eh, one of the older kids from Koldovstoretz was a muggleborn. He dared the other kids to watch it with him on his portable DVD player."

Sweat dropping, Hideyoshi sighs at his daughters' indifference "well, I don't want you getting any nightmares from those kinds of shows. So, you can only watch them when your much older, okay" he lectures.

"Ok _otou-san_ , I understand" Hermione states who, not being a fan of the horror genre, didn't care either ways if she was or wasn't allowed to view such films.

So, caught up in their conversation, neither noticed a little blonde come up behind Hermione and jump on her back, causing the 4-year-old to topple down. Staring upwards she comes face to face with bright blue eyes peering into her hazel eyes. "'ermione, why are you standing outside the door, let's eat" the blonde states, dragging the little brunette once again to sit next to her. And just like that the dining room's occupants go to get seated, Eleanor, at the top end of the table, seemingly presiding over her family.

The table is filled with all kinds of foods, from meat to soup, to bread. Anything you could think of, it would be on the table. Eleanor introduced the two Mori's to the rest of the family, explaining in more detail what they would be doing whilst on their stay here. Hideyoshi then begins to scan the room just for observation and notices something strange. Minus the fact that all these women were beautiful, as was stereotypical for a veela to be, there seemed to be no men around. In fact, he was the only male in the room. Confused by the situation Hideyoshi turns to his right, as he was seated on Eleanor's left across from Apolline, "Madame Delacour, if I may be so bold as to ask; I've realised that…um" Hideyoshi drifts off to gesture around the room.

Smiling in understanding, Eleanor places her arm on the table, and leans her head on her open palm "Ah so you've noticed the lack of, shall we say, testosterone in the room," she states amused, her eyes twinkling with a bit of mischief.

Clearing his throat, Hideyoshi states nervously "w-why yes, I-I was just surprised that were not males here. I-I knew that all veela's were women but I'm a bit confused as to how…." He drifts off one again, a blush settling on his cheeks at the unspoken question.

"How do we make _bébé's_ " Eleanor fills in for him, a smirk trying to break free onto her lips, as she teases the somewhat reserved man. Her statement causes the sole male's face to shine bright red like the sun.

"Maman, please, you are making our guest uncomfortable" Apolline says trying to save Hideyoshi from the embarrassing conversation.

"Oh but he wishes to know how we procreate, and since magic plays a part in it won't it help with his research" Eleanor rebuts, an eyebrow raised in challenge. Apolline simply looks apologetically across the table, mouthing a sorry to the man opposite.

Understanding that he should resign to his blight, Hideyoshi lifts his hand and nods in understanding. Patiently listening to Eleanor's explanation. The eldest Delacour ignoring the two's shenanigans continues "You see, just as magic can help one create spells that causes one to meet their end, so to can magic cause the creation of life" she says seriously, Hideyoshi's face hardens in seriousness, listening attentively to the older woman. "A ceremony, which I unfortunately am not allowed to give you the details of, binds the magic of a veela and her mate to create this new life. Some have speculated that the reason veela's only take on female mates is due to the similarities in the qualities of a female to that of a veela but no one, not even I am to know for sure."

Bringing his hand up to grip his chin in a thinking motion, Hideyoshi eyes widen and asks curiously "Excuse my rudeness Apolline, but if one is to have a child by having a mate, may I ask where your mate is, as I feel embaressed having not introduced myself to her."

Chuckling at Hideyoshi's sputtering, Apolline points down the table to where Hermione was sat next to Alexa, Fleur sitting on the brunette's right, and next to the blonde was a woman with light brown, coffee coloured hair. The woman turns to see the trio staring at her, and she smiles and gives a polite wave so as to not have to shout across the room. "That is my wife Sulpicia. She decided to sit with the children just in case Alexa needed a hand but, seeing how well-behaved young Hermione is, it does not seem to be a problem."

"Yes, my daughter likes to be independent and do things on her own. So, I like to let her try things out first until she decides to ask for help. Though she can be quite stubborn so it takes her a while to do so" Hideyoshi states smiling wistfully.

 **With Fleur and Hermione**

"Hermione ~~, listen to me" says Fleur who face is puffed out a bit as she tries to gain the attention of the little witch next to her.

The brunette pauses in her eating, mouth full with food, as she mumbles out a cute and quiet "Sowwy" before swallowing and looking at Fleur.

Sulpicia and Alexa who were seated on either side of the pair were half speaking to each other, and half observing the duo's cute interactions.

"What should we do tomorrow 'ermi" Fleur says as she swings her legs and takes a bite of her food.

"Hmmm I was thinking of reading some books in the library. Papa said I have to keep up my studies even if I'm here."

"Studies? What are you studying, you're four years old," Fleur asked incredulously as she stared at her littler friend.

"Just because I'm little doesn't mean I can't learn stuff. I learn lots of things like like flying, and music and martial arts…." Hermione says using her fingers to count out what she's learnt.

"Wow 'ermi, you must be really smart" Fleur says watching the little girls eyes light up at the compliment, and feels warm flutter go through her heart.

Hermione puffs out her chest proudly, "Of course, I have to get ready before I start school 2 years from now" she says confidently.

"You go to school at six" Fleur exclaims, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"No, I start school at 7. My birthday is in 2 months, so I will be five years old soon" the little girl clarifies.

Curious Sulpicia cuts into the two children's conversation "Do you mean you will attend a muggle school at 7 Hermione? Because I'm quite sure you have something called pre-school that one must attend first."

Shaking her head the younger Mori explains further "Mahoutokoro, is a Japanese magic school. Like Durmstrang and Koldovstoretz and B-B-Beauxbaton" she stutters out still not quite use to the French vocabulary. "We start school at seven years old but we don't stay in the school till we are 11."

"Oh that's amazing, so how do you get to school for your first four years" Alexa asks, the topic now piquing her interest.

Hermione furrows her eyebrows a bit, blushing as Alexa gets closer to be able to hear the little girl. Seeing this Fleur suddenly grabs Hermione's hand, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. The little Delacour flushes and quickly let's go of Hermione's hand "S-sorry" she says.

Hermione feeling a bit bad for the girl's situation, grasps hold of the blonde's hand, and gives her a comforting smile causing the young blonds stomach to flutter. Hermione then turns towards Alexa to answer her question "I'm not too sure since I haven't started school yet. But Papa says that a big bird will come and pick me up every day for school and send me home except on weekends, since weekends are family days."

The conversation continues till the food finishes and everyone begins to get ready for bed. Fleur was unwilling to let go of her new friends' hand, and asked (note: begged) her mothers to allow Hermione to sleep in her room. Said girl not minding where she slept, and having become comfortable with the blonde child shrugged her shoulders when Hideyoshi asked her what her thoughts were off sharing a room with the blonde.

Hence, the situation Fleur found herself in. The time was midnight and the little girl was unable to sleep whilst her bed companion had knocked out almost the minute she got into bed. Their faces were facing each other, and Fleur could feel the other's child's scooch closer to her. Hermione's hand unconsciously coming to curl itself around Fleur's waist and pull the veela' closer. Her face nuzzling into the crook of the seven year olds neck as she mumbled out unintelligibly.

Fleur looks up at the dark ceiling, her face bright red but covered by the shadows of the night as she feels her heart pounding a mile a minute. Not quite knowing what was going on as she whispers out quietly to no one in particular "Why do you make me have such strange feelings Hermione?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione's POV**

Little Hermione liked the new place her father had brought her to as it was filled with warmth and sunshine that tanned her skin, which had become fairer from the months of coldness and lack of sunlight. She had also made a new friend in Fleur, a somewhat excitable blonde whom always seemed to stick to her like glue. Not that there was anything wrong with that in the toddlers mind but it could be quite uncomfortable at times. For example, when she was reading in the library of the Delacour mansion.

You see, the brunette enjoyed being surrounded by books just as much as she was happy being outside playing. Well, okay maybe she did like books just a bit more than going outside. However, what she liked whilst reading was the feeling of slipping into another world where all sorts of interesting people and creatures lived that may or may not exist in her own world. Usually she would spend hours just reading about everything and anything contently in the quietness of the library. Except there was one little problem…The staring.

Fleur always seemed to stare at the brunette whenever she read her books. Sure, they would both begin by reading together but the brunette did notice the glances sent her way, and she didn't understand why her friend won't tell her if there was something on her face. I mean friends tell each other if something is on their face, right? What if it was a bug!? Hermione shuddered at the thought of a creepy crawly just climbing all over her face without her noticing.

Even stranger still, the blonde would then turn away when their eyes met. And her face would get all red like she was sick. This worried Hermione greatly despite Fleur stating otherwise. Was it possible for someone to spontaneously combust? Hermione didn't think so, but she would research this later. Maybe her father would have an answer to this dilemma, it could be like a weird incendio spell or something.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Hideyoshi called out softly whilst leaning on the door frame. Having heard Hermione ponder over her situation as she spoke aloud an amused smile graced his face. 'Ah the joys of youth' he thought to himself as he walked over to his little girl, who looked up at him with her big doe like eyes.

"Papa, is Fleur okay? Her face is always red, even when we're not playing outside" she asked him with her eyebrows furrowed as she snuggled into bed, waiting for her nightly tuck in.

"Well, she's not okaaay ~~ in a sense" Hideyoshi said remembering the somewhat enamoured look Fleur had when she first met Hermione.

"SO SHE'S SICK!" the toddler gasped loudly, sitting up quickly on the bed.

"Oh…oh no, no no no no no. That's not what I mean darling" Hideyoshi clarifies, trying to calm Hermione down. "I'm just saying that Fleur is just….um….growing up?"

"Will my face turn red when I grow up?" Hermione asks innocently.

"Uhhhhh, maybe?" he replies, not really sure how to answer her and not really wanting to imagine Hermione grown up and falling in loving.

"Oh ok. I wonder when my face will get all red like that" she says to no one, as she lies down on the bed once more, a yawn escaping as she blinks tiredly.

Petting her head soothingly Hideyoshi kisses the young girls forehead and whispers "Don't grow up too fast, little one."

 **The next day**

The noise of the market echoed, voices of people cheerfully going about their business filled Hermione's view. Despite the many castles she's been to nothing could compare to the hustle and bustle of a shopping district, big or small. A magic school even with their student population were still fairly isolated from society, whether that was to protect the statute of secrecy or because it allowed students to concentrate on their magical studies better resulted in a lack of immersion into the culture of the country for the Mori duo. This was their rare chance to really explore a foreign magical community freely as they had Fleur and Alexa accompanying them as such the father/daughter twosome held no fear and went wild with their purchases.

Of course, they did so in their own unique way. 'Rencontres Fatidiques' also known as 'Fateful Encounters' was their first stop. It was a charming medium sized bookstore that used an enlargement charm to widen the shops interior. Located at the heart of town, the store was run by a nice elderly witch by the name of Maguerite. Its walls were covered in books and even some parts of the floor had books tucked in its corner, sometimes a hidden person would be found curled up in front of a bookshelf as they read the books contents, judging whether or not to buy the tome in hand. To Fleur and Alexa it was a decent bookstore with a variety of genre's available but to Hermione it was heaven. For Hideyoshi, his lab or as he liked to call it 'Mori's Experimentation Hall' was heaven to him nevertheless the store was quite good in comparison.

As the little brunette was browsing potions section her eyes wandered over to the front of the shop where the owner was sat, her table proudly displaying the name of the shop. Curious, the young girl went over to Hideyoshi and tugged on the end of his shirt and pointed at the table "Papa, the store…..it is called Fateful Encounters in English."

Looking up from his book, Hideyoshi turned his gaze towards the store's front desk "It is indeed. Well done Hermione, your French is getting better every day" he praises with a pat of her head.

Accepting his praise with a nod, Hermione then asks "Mm, but papa why does it have such a weird name?"

Holding his chin, Hideyoshi thinks for a moment before replying "Well, I'm not sure. Why don't you ask the witch at the front desk." He then gives the little brunette a soft nudge towards the shop owner.

Shaking her head, Hermione quickly backpedals into her father, the action catching the attention of both Alexa and Fleur. "Oh my, what seems to be the problem" Alexa asks with Fleur right next to her.

"Oh its nothing troubling, Hermione was just curious about the origins of the shops name, so I asked her to ask the shop owner but she's a bit shy to go on her own" he explains.

"If that's the case, I would be glad to go along with her to ask" Alexa suggests kindly as she smiles at the brunette toddler.

"Really? That would be great. Is that okay with you 'mione" Hideyoshi asks.

The little girls nods shyly and blushes as she grabs hold of Alexa's outstretch hand, the two then make their way towards the counter. Fleur watches silently as Alexa walks away with Hermione before she dashes across the room grabbing hold of Hermione's other hand " I'll go and ask too" she exclaims. Fleur looks up at her cousin with a strange look in her eye as she pulls Hermione along behind her.

Hideyoshi cocks his head right as he watched the exchange. "Hmmm" he sounds out quietly before going back to his reading, putting the event at the back burner of his mind for the time being.

"Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait" Fleur says trying to catch Maguerite's attention.

"Ah, oui oui. How may I help you ?" Maguerite replies smiling.

Alexa places her hand, one on each girl's shoulder she tilts her head towards the little brunette "this little one here wanted to ask you a question about the shop."

Maguerite turns her attention towards Hermione and leans a bit over her counter "and what question do you have young lady?"

Hermione squirms at the attention, squeezing Fleur's hand for reassurance, which the little blonde replies in kind. "U-uh u-um. The name…..your shop name. Why is it called Rencontres Fatidiques?"

The elderly woman chuckles lightly at the little witch's shyness "is it a strange name."

Shaking her head in protest Hermione quickly replies "it's not !" Her eyes widen at her own loud exclamation as she continues her sentence more softly "It's not weird. I-it's a nice name. I j-just wanted to know its ummmmm…source?"

Giggling at the child's cuteness Alexa pipes up "I think she means origin or what gave you the idea to name the shop in such a way." Hermione nods her head in agreement as she looks up at Alexa.

Maguerite smiles in understanding as she leans back into her seat, closing her eyes for a moment as she flips through the pages of her memories. "They say" she begins slowly "if one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all."

She sits up slightly observing the two children holding hands, one blond one brunette. One older one younger. One local one foreign. And then she continues "Similarly a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person." The white haired witch pauses for a moment to gather her thoughts " Your perfect book, which you can enjoy reading over and over is falling in love with an author's creation, something they birthed from their thoughts and ideas."

"Fate will guide you to finding that perfect book/ person, which will be with you for the rest of your life and it all begins with an encounter. I hope that my humble bookstore can be that place where people can find such love hence the name Rencontres Fatidiques."

The trio stood enraptured by the her explanation, Fleur took an unconscious step closer to Hermione. Alexa blinked in surprise, she had never known that was the reasoning behind the store's name. She had never really thought about the reasoning behind the store's name all these years, and now she felt a small loss at not doing so. It took a little girl for her to realise that she should appreciate the little town more. Thanking the old woman for her time and promising to visit again soon the trio regrouped with Hideyoshi and paid for their books before leaving to continue their shopping trip.

Putting their purchases into a bag the older Mori was carrying, which was charmed with a feather weight and enlargement spell in order to accommodate all their purchases they group waked through town square admiring all the different stalls selling different foods from jams, to cheese, to fish to fruits. The two foreigners were then suddenly pulled into a clothing store for women, looking around at the lack of men in the store Hideyoshi was about to leave and wait for the three girls at a different store. However, as he was about to make his escape a tight grip on his trousers stopped him. Looking down he takes in his daughters grim face staring back up at him. "Don't leave me" Hermione states in a clear serious tone.

The Asian man turned his head to the two French ladies who were stacking up clothes in their arms, all in various colours some of which he was sure was for Hermione try on. Resting a hand on the girls shoulder he says "Be strong daughter" before high-tailing it out of the shop back to the market place. Not looking back at the betrayed face Hermione displayed as she was pulled into a changing room by the Delacours.

 **At the marketplace**

Hideyoshi was currently browsing the fish being sold, there was quite a variety but he was surprised to see that the stall was selling some flathead fish as it was more commonly found in the indo-pacific area, especially in Australia. Yet, the fish in front of him looked very fresh. He wondered whether the owner sued some sort of spell to keep the fresh in such a way. " Excusez-moi monsieur but how did you get the fish to stay so fresh? It is quite uncommon to find it in this region, is it not?"

"Ah, a fish connoisseur eh" the man replies laughing boisterously.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Hideyoshi replies "Oh no, I'm not quite that professional but I do enjoy learning a bit about everything."

Nodding his head the man grins widely "well, let me tell you. You're not wrong. There is a charm like that but unless you're an enthusiast or in the food industry, you wouldn't really come across it."

Now this was information that peaked the Asian man's interest. Although his intent wasn't to find out about spells it was still nice to come across something new "Do tell" Hideyoshi urges stepping closing to the salesman.

"You seem like a smart man. So I'm sure you know about the jar preservation technique in order to keep food for the long term." Hideyoshi nodded his head in acknowledgment, he was very familiar with it as a lot of Japanese side dishes used similar methods muggle or otherwise.

The salesman crosses his arms and continues "Course that's a lot closer to potions then charms. Anyway, the spell 'recentibus' substantially slows down the process that makes the food rot rather than actually keeping the food fresh. So food that usually gets mouldy after 2 or 3 days like buns bought from bakeries can last a week if the spell is properly casted."

"Sugoi (Wow), that's amazing ! And so useful" Hideyoshi cries out excitedly.

The fish salesman then holds his arms in akimbo and laughs loudly "HAHAHA ! If you think that's amazing, then you'll be surprised to know I haven't casted recentibus on this flathead just yet."

"OH ?!" Hideyoshi exclaims surprised.

"Let me tell ya. I got a buddy down in Australia. He and I fish together every month there, so the people at the international port key administration know me so well, they just hand it over to me every month." Hideyoshi sweat drops at the salesman's exaggeration and nods politely gesturing for him to continue.

"So, my buddy and I. We just had our annual fishing trip. I got such a big haul even gave half my catch to my buddy. Just got back late last night. So these flatheads right here are as fresh as you could get them" he says gesturing to the fish.

Hideyoshi looks at the flatheads once again and looks at the price of the fish €18 per fish. The price was reasonable as well, so with a shrug he declares "What luck ! I'll take 4 of them monsieur. Give me a good discount ok" Hideyoshi jokes.

"Haha well since I still had to pay customs you know" the salesman states with a cheeky smile.

Deciding to haggle a bit Hideyoshi grins back at the other man "But it's cheaper than shipping charges right."

The hefty salesman snorts in amusement "Hah, fine. How about this. You buy five for € 80 and I'll teach ya that recentibus spell."

"You drive a hard bargain monsieur but you're a fair man. Sold" Hideyoshi replies as he takes out his wallet, notebook and quill.

The two men then go through the motions of how to cast the spell, and Hideyoshi thanks the man kindly before journeying around the market once more.

 **Back at the clothing store**

Hermione felt like her life was flashing past her eyes in the guise of clothes. It was like a mini fashion show going on. She was fitted with hats, sunglasses, shirts, sweaters, trousers, jeans, skirts, dresses and everything in the middle. Having travelled from region to region the last few years meant that most of Hermione's clothes were just magically adjusted to fit her as she grew so she didn't shop for clothes often and neither did the older Mori who was off gallivanting around town.

Out of nowhere, Alexa then comes bursting in through the door of the changing. Fleur who was changing in the same changing room quickly stepped in front of Hermione to cover the young girls half-naked body "Alexa, what are you doing ?! You cannot just open ze room door like that !" Fleur admonishes, which was funny due to the age difference and size of the woman versus the two children. The little blonde was still wearing her skirt and singlet that had a small bow adorned on it that kept her dignity.

"Oh calm down Fleur, we are all females here. You are both small enough to hide behind my body" Alexa says waving her hand in a nonchalant manner causing Fleur to huff indignantly whilst Hermione blushed and hid behind Fleur.

"Put that pout away cousin and look at these adorable clothes I just found" Alexa says smiling widely holding up the all-white clothes "the both of you can wear it tonight and match."

At the declaration, Hermione furiously shakes her head however the action was overshadowed by Fleur's enthusiastic agreement alongside Alexa who was gushing over said clothes.

 **Later**

Hideyoshi put the rest of the food he had bought into the bag. He had just sent a patronus to the Delacour house requesting to use the kitchen this evening to prepare dinner. He wanted to thank the family for their hospitality and felt that making a nice dinner for them would be perfect. He then hears someone calling out to him, turning his body he sees his daughter along with the two Delacours walking over to him. "Hello everyone, did you have fun shopping?"

Both Fleur and Alexa each gave details about what they bought. Hermione on the other hand was giving her father the stink eye, which he carefully avoided. "Oh, and we bought some lovely matching nightwear for Hermione and Fleur" Alexa points out.

"Oh did you now. Well I can't wait to see it" Hideyoshi replies with a gentle smile wondering what exactly Alexa bought for the two girls.

As the sun began to set the group made their way back to the estate, cheerfully talking to each other about their purchases and day. Stopping at a few more stalls along the path, Hermione saw a pretty hairclip with a blue bow attached, she then stuffs her hand into her pocket pulling out some euros that Hideyoshi gave her which she had saved up. She points to the hairclip and asks the shop keeper to put it in a bag for her. The little brunette then asks the shop keeper to do the same for a pretty red nail polish found near the hairclip and she pays him in kind, all without either Delacours knowledge.

Hideyoshi however, steps up behind the girl shocking her slightly "Gifts for our kind tour guides?" Hideyoshi questions tilting his head towards the two blonde's. Hermione blushes and nods silently getting a pat on the head from her father. "Good girl, you've got a kind heart" he says as he helped hide the gifts in his bag for later.

 **Back at the Delacour Home**

After being welcomed back by Apolline and Sulpicia, Hideyoshi was guided towards the kitchen. Hermione took Hideyoshi's bag after he took out the ingredients for dinner and bounded to the bedroom to keep the rest of their purchases.

A few moments later preparations for the evening were underway. The Mori duo had all but kicked out the Delacour clan out of their own kitchen as they got to work. "Papa, what are we making?" Hermione asked wearing a small kids apron with a cute penguin design on the front of the apron, her hair tied and sleeves rolled up.

"Well 'mione, I was thinking of making a flathead poele with a side of ratatouille" the man replied as he began cleaning the fish and descaling it.

"What's people and rats ?" Hermione asks looking at the fish being descaled from where she was perched next to him on a step chair.

Chuckling Hideyoshi clarifies "Poêle is a type of cooking technique where you cook the food in its own juices. In this case, we will be cooking the flathead in this way."

"But I thought we only get juices from fruits" Hermione notes curiously.

"Hahah, you're not wrong 'mione" Hideyoshi barks out laughing. "Hmm, i've told you about stocks before yes. Like chicken stock and vegetable stock" Hideyoshi states glancing at his daughter who was in her usual thinking pose.

"Yes Papa, you said that when we boil something for a really really long time and the taste of the food mixes with the water" Hermione replies.

"Correct ! That taste is the flavour that comes from the numerous ingredients being boiled used to make stock. So poêle is trying to bring out the flavour of the meat but it doesn't boil the meat. Instead they steam and braise the meat. First the food is steamed in a covered saucepan or casserole over medium heat with a minimum of liquid. At the end of the cooking time, the heat is increased and the lid removed until the food is "fried" to a light brown colour. Hence, the meaning poêle for this technique which literally is translated to as pan/skillet cooking."

Hideyoshi lifts his hands and whispers out a soft "accio", and in came a book flying at top speed only to land perfectly in his outstretch palm. "Here you go 'mione, why don't you read out the ingredients I'll need for the fish" Hideyoshi says as he puts the book down in front of the doe-eyed toddler.

Nodding happily Hermione lifts herself up on her hands and leans over to read the book in front of her "for 4pieces of fish you'll need 3 tablespoons of olive oil, salt and pepper,1 garlic, 1 teaspoon of sake (or white wine, I teaspoon of soy sauce, 1.5 teaspoons of butter, and a bit of dried parsley." As Hermione read out the ingredients, the raven haired man effortlessly gathered the said ingredients, prepping the dish with great enthusiasm.

 **Please skip if you have no interest in cooking/science**

Hermione then spots a little cartoon man in a white coat below the recipe she was reading on it she read aloud "the skin or sinew cover consists of a large proportion of collagen, which softens through moist cooking at medium heat – at about 100 °C – and stores humidity. (When cooked at high, dry heat, the collagen gets hard and brittle; fat and meat juices can be lost.) Fat cells of the hypodermis give off water, even if only small amounts are available.

The poêle is best cooked at medium heat of 70 °C (optimum) to 80 °C (maximum). Thereby the water binding properties of the proteins albumin and globulin unfold and only a very small part of the meat juices evaporates. Collagen stored in the muscle also softens during moist cooking and absorbs some water. Therefore the texture of the meat stays juicy.

Towards the end of the cooking time the skin is softens and slacks. High temperature from the frying dries it up fast and turns it to a delicate and crispy crust without damaging the underlying muscle tissue. Because poêle uses a similar technique as steam-frying which is mostly commonly used to cook vegetables, typically a heavy skillet is used. The vegetables are stirred over a high heat and very small amounts of liquid are added once in a while to prevent sticking. This cooking method also ranges between steaming and frying.

 **You may continue reading**

"Oooooh" Hermione sounds out in nodding her head wisely "I don't understand" she says resolutely with a pout.

Laughing boisterously Hideyoshi replies "It's okay little one, the explanation had a lot of difficult words that even I get confused using, good job reading it out."

The two Mori's work in companionable silence, Hermione using a children's knife to help cut the vegetables and Hideyoshi, cooking some of the poêle.

"Papa, I'm done cutting the vegetables" the little brunette declares as she showed off her work to her father in delight.

Looking down at the little girls uneven vegetable slices, Hideyoshi inwardly chuckles "Yes, these are good, well done Hermione" he says bringing out a bigger smile from the girl.

"What about the rat-a-loius. I don't want to eat rats" Hermione says, a worried look crossing her face as she looks for any semblance of the creature amongst the ingredients in front of her.

"Ratatouille are not made with rats 'mione, their made with these vegetables that you've just cut up" he explains gesturing to the wide variety of vegetable in front of them. Hermione looked at all the vegetables in front of them there were tomatoes, onions, zucchini, eggplant, bell peppers,garlic, marjoram, basil. She couldn't name all of them but she knew from experience that they all tasted delicious so surely, together they would be super delicious.

Hideyoshi then instructs Hermione, keeping a close eye on her as she follows his commands of placing the vegetables in a sauce pan, and layering vegetable over vegetable not forgetting to add the sauce (tomato) and seasoning (basil, vinegar, thyme), until the sauce pan was almost filled, whilst finishing up the rest of the main dish.

As the ratatouille finishes cooking, Hermione heads upstairs to get cleaned before dinner. Hideyoshi takes his time to finish up the meal before informing the Delacours' that dinner is almost ready and that he will meet them in the dining room in a few moments are he freshens up.

Around the dining room table once again sat the Delacour brood along with the Mori duo. Hermione had helped lay out the plates and cutlery whilst Hideyoshi brought in the food and wine, picpoul de pinet which was green-gold in color, and had hints lemon.

"Oh my, this is quite interesting. When you had told me you were cooking poêle I was sure we would be having chicken this evening" Apolline says intrigued.

"Ah, I'm not surprised after all poêle is more commonly cooked using chicken, and even less commonly cooked with flathead" he says nodding in acknowledgment. "This is a somewhat Japanese take on the French dish, in all honestly it is something I had eaten when I took a trip to Tokyo and was trying to recreate it. I hope it doesn't turn out too badly" he says jokingly.

"I for one think it smells fantastic" Suplicia chimes in looking at the food hungrily only to get smacked on the arm by Apolline who chastised her about manners causing the table to giggle at the married couples antics.

"As funny as it is seeing both of your bickering, I must agree with Sulpicia's, the food smells wonderful so I say we dig in" Eleanor declares with smile, turning to thank Hideyoshi, who was sat beside her, for cooking the meal.

The only two children on the table sitting on Apolline's left were eating with gusto, indeed it was a wonder whether anyone has ever seen two children devour vegetables so quickly but it was just that good. The food wasn't overpowering in taste and had enough flavour to appeal to their young taste buds.

"The girls look like they're enjoying the food" Alexa comments as she gazes at Fleur and Hermione, the table gazes at the children in amusement.

Laughing Eleanor casted a scourgify to clean the girls up, and the adults continue chat about their day. "Oh speaking of our day, what did you girls end up buying in the store whilst I was in the market" Hideyoshi asked, curious about the purchase since they were in town.

Smiling brightly Alexa gets up from her seat "Well, since we seem to be finished with dinner let me get the girls changed" the blonde says positively giddy before she whisks the girls upstairs.

"Changed?" Hideyoshi questions looking at the other blondes at the table who shrugged back in response.

 **A few minutes later**

The rest of the group had sent the dishes to the kitchen, charming them clean. They then made their way to the living room, the French window's open widely allowing for the night time wind to cool the room naturally as they drank their tea. Alexa then enters the room grinning so hard she looked like the cat that ate the canary. She raises her hand as she stepped to the side "I present to you this evening, Ms and Ms Bunny" she says. And like magic two fluffy toddler sized bunnies appeared in front of the Delacour plus Mori horde.

Hideyoshi could not believe his eyes, his daughter who prided herself for being able to memorise a book after reading it only once, who pouted when she could not understand something, who got angry when you treated her like a 'baby' was standing there in a bunny onesie pyjama. The raven haired man looked up at the ceiling and mumbled his thanks to every deity for the cute image.

The brunette toddler looked exceptionally cute as she was holding hands with Fleur, her bunny ears flopped down in despair, whilst Fleur's was upright mirroring the happiness showed on her face. Clearly, the clothing was charmed to respond to the wearers emotions, it was nothing short of heart stopping. What made it all even better was the fluffy tail that could be seen wiggling on their bum every few moments.

Of course there were slight differences in the pyjamas, the bottom half of Hermione's rabbit onesie was brown and she had a blue bow tie. The hood she wore which covered a bushy hair was low enough to show that the rabbits 'face' had one of its eyes circled brown around the right eyes like an eyepatch. Overall, Hermione looked to be the very definition of a floppy eared bunny.

Fleur on the other hand, was wearing a pure white onesie. The nose that sat right above the girls forehead was pink and shaped like a heart. Its eyes were blue just like its owner, though her pink bow that hanged from the left ear of the bunny onesie gave the outfit just the right amount of pop of colour.

Both the onesies were different enough that it resembled its respective owners but were similar in that their tails, which could only be described as a ball of butt fluff always seem to wiggle at the same time. Hideyoshi wasn't sure whether that was supposed to happen but it was always adorable when it happened.

"Awww, you both look so sweet in those clothes. Don't they look good dear" Apolline says smacking her wife's arm in delight.

"Yes darling. Surely, no one else could find a cuter pair of matching rabbits in all of France" Suplicia replies making a mental note to get a picture of the duo sometime this evening.

At Suplicia's remark, Hermione balked slightly thinking "but we're not matching." She casts a glance at her rabbit onesie companion and notes the differences between their sleepwear's. She looks at the pure white onesie, and rakes her eyes over the pink nose before it lands on the pink bow tied to the bunny's ear. At that moment and idea formed in Hermione's mind and she bolted up to the bedroom, drawing confused stares from everyone.

Before anyone could question the young girls actions, Fleur's ears immediately drooped down as she felt the warmth of the other girls hand leave her own only to spring back up with the reappearance of her sun. The brown bunny runs back down holding something close to her chest. Hermione pants faintly from her mini-sprint and holds out her hand showing the blue bow she had bought for Fleur earlier from the market place. She gestures for Fleur to dip her head down, the blonde toddler obliging readily. Hermione then unties the pink bow and replaces it with the blue one. She then looks at Sulpicia for a moment then straight into the little Delacour's eyes "NOW we match" she says in her usual stubborn and childish manner.

'Oh ho' Sulpicia thought looking at the younger Mori eyeing at her daughter 'little punk. Who does she…. Oi don't you dare go near my precious flower."

 **Later that evening**

Once again Hermione found herself sharing a bed with Fleur, which was happening more often as time passed by. Their hands found each other in the darkness of the room, lying comfortably atop their shared pillow. The noses of their onesies touched as the snuggled closer together. Fleur's legs wrapped around Hermione as if giving the toddlers legs a comforting hug. The girl's scents mingled with each other lulling the other to drift off in peaceful sleep.

From the bedrooms entryway, Hideyoshi stood watching the two cuddle. He really had to hand it to Alexa, they both matched well in their outfits and now sleeping next to each other he could only say quietly to himself "Watching them like this, what more can a father ask for. My daughter is happy, she is safe, and most importantly she is loved. Even if I died tomorrow I would go without any regrets." '….. _Wishing so soon_.'

 _ **If anyone is interested, I took great lengths to actually research the dishes so I assure you, I have not bullshitted you and this actually works, and yes I also researched what wine would best pair with the fish. I chose one type but there are other white wines that pair nicely with this particularly fish.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note:**_ **_Once again thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please leave your comments about anything: criticism, interest, questions in the reviews. I read them all and appreciate them._**

 **Once I Was Seven Years Old**

The day was bright and shining once again as Fleur and Hermione played in garden, surrounded by flowers and the fresh scent of the outdoors. Being away from muggle transportation allowed for clear unpolluted skies, hence with just a bit of magic cream made by the apothecary the children could play without parents worrying about sunburn and other harmful ailments. Being from a veela family, there were many times when Fleur's cousins would visit to have a playdate with her and by extension Hermione. Luckily the children got on well with the little brunette in part due to curiosity and if they even thought of trying to be mean Fleur would come down on them like a fury from the depths of Hades' underworld realm.

The thing about the Delacour clan was that veela's only produced females, as such Fleur's cousin were all females. There were some uncles who would come to visit but they were those people who had married into the family.A handful of cousins were around the same age as both Fleur and Hermione, but generally there was quite a few different age groups. Of course, there was Alexa who stayed at the Delacour compound due to helping Eleanor with managing the veela clan alongside Apolline.

There was uncle Hubert and cousin Karoline who visited from time to time. His wife who was Apolline's third cousin had unfortunately passed away in childbirth a few years ago so he had made the decision to stay closer to the Delaour clan for the sake of his daughter. Karoline like her name suggests was small and tiny despite being a year older than Hermione who was turning 7 that year. Karoline was sweet and had a caring nature, she wasn't active like Fleur, her hair fell down in blonde curls made cuter due to it being in a bob. She would always sit and read with Hermione when the little Mori was too tired to play outside or just needed some peace and quiet.

Next, there was Reina. Even at the tender age of 6 she was confident and cheeky. She liked pulling pranks on others and had made it a habit to annoy Hermione, this also meant that she would spend hours hiding from Fleur after one of her many pranks. She couldn't really sit still and gave her mother a lot of grief because of her active nature. Hermione usually tried to avoid the girl as much as possible, but whenever her target locked on to Hermione it was like trying to get a leech of an open wound, difficult and painful.

Then there was Serena and Silene who were non-identical this fact, the veela genes were still strong so they still looked very similar to each other but then again the same could be said about Fleur despite the the pair being her cousin. Silene was older by a few minutes, and had grey eyes unlike Serena who had dark blue only did their eyes differ but so did their hair, Serena's had a red tint whilst her older sisters' was ash blonde. Silene was also slightly fairer than Serena who was more tanned as she was usually found swimming at the pool or beach. Silene enjoyed taking walks around the nearby forest areas and was very athletic like her sister but preferred exercising in the cooling shade of that the trees provided. They were both 9, the same age as Fleur and would invite them out to swim or walk around during the weekends.

Finally, there was Cecilia who had just turned 7 a few months earlier. She was…..well if Hermione had to describe her she was like a fairy. She had bright blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. She was smart and knew very many things that some adults found baffling however, she was always sleepy. She slept everywhere and anywhere. In the garden, in the living, on the floor of the hallway. In fact, she slept so much that her parents had sent her to a mediwitch only to come back with a clean bill of health. Many assume that she just has a slightly lazy disposition which causes her to sleep a lot instead, at least that was what Hermione reasoned the cause to be. That being said, it was very soothing being in the Cecilia's presence and there were quite a number of times whenever the girl sat next to Hermione that she too would doze off into sweet sweet slumber.

Silene and Serena were playing with the group whilst Karoline sat with Cecilia, who was sleeping underneath a tree. Reina was busy plotting her next heist, I mean prank as she stood on her tiptoes to look into the window that lead to the kitchen. It was later in the afternoon by this point when Hermione was called over by Hideyoshi. She waved at Fleur and the others and ran over to her father to see why he had called her over. Hideyoshi was speaking to Fleur's parents, Alexa and Eleanor happily but the conversation had ended when she finally reached the adults.

Breathing heavily from her playing Hermione looked up at the asian man "Did you need something Papa." Hideyoshi simply smiled and held Hermione's hand, in his other hand she saw a portkey. Eyes tearing up she struggled from his grip but he quickly grabbed on to her and lifted her into his arms.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I hope we can meet again soon" he says quickly as the port key began to shine intensely.

"No ! I don't wanna go. No ! Fleur !" yells Hermione as she reached out for her friend before they wink out to their next destination.

Fleur who had heard Hermione yell turned around only seeing Hermione disappearing as she reached out for her.

 **Three months later**

It was time for Hermione to start school. Her first year as a student at Mahoutokoro was filled with a lot of preparation. She would be spending three years commuting between school and home, before deciding whether she would like to be a day student or a boarder, but that meant that she could not forget any of her school supplies as she would not be able to retrieve them without the giant storm petrels that would take the students to and fro school.

The school had two types of uniforms, a winter and summer uniform. Girls had the option to wear trousers or a skirt. As such, during the winter some girls would wear trousers due to the cold winds that blew into the palace like school located on Minami Iwo Jima, a volcanic island south of Japan in the pacific ocean. The girls would then switch to skirts in the warmer months. For their tops they wore a simple button down with a warm cream coloured cardigan.

They boys had a similar uniform to the girls, which was near identical during the winter except the boys had a simple button down shirt that came with a tie and black younger students under the age of 13 had the option of wearing shorts in the winter and ties were not included in their uniform. Instead, they were given a dark blue coloured ribbon.

Looking at the giant storm petrel that showed up to send her for her first day of school, Hermione looked back to her father anxiously as she gripped her sling bag tighter. "Don't worry 'mione, they're safe. I use to fly on them before I became a boarding student at the school."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Hermione carefully got up onto the storm petrel who had crouched down. When she was safely on the creature, holding onto its feather as tightly as possible, she gave a shaky smile to the raven haired man who waved at her encouragingly and with that the bird took off into the skies causing Hermione to screech out in surprise. When the world stopped spinning Hermione opened one of her eyes to see the great expanse of water and skies, as the bird cruised towards the school. Looking around she saw some other storm petrels carrying other students, some were older students who waved at her in a friendly manner whilst others who looked around her age were staring around in wonder and excitement.

Soon they reached the school grounds which stretched across a wide expanse of the island, some of the buildings had light grey roofs making those buildings look akin to Himeji castle found in the Hyogo prefecture of Japan. Other buildings found on the site were tall towers reminiscence of pagoda's found in the country.

"Class A students please make your way to the lobby to collect your robes" a loud voice boomed whilst hovering a sign in midair that showed the students where the lobby was located. Hermione once again looks nervously at the large crowd of people that were arriving on their own storm petrel. She then felt a nudge from her back and looked back at the giant storm petrel that she rode on, it looked at her in before nudging her forward once more. Smiling and thanking the creature with a pet on its head, Hermione stood up tall and squared her shoulders before walking towards the lobby.

Hermione kept her gaze upwards in order to not lose sights of the few signs that were showing her the direction to the lobby, she was concentrating so much that she hadn't seen the person in front of her till they collided. Quickly grabbing on to whoever she had bumped into Hermione apologised "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"A-ah yes i'm fine" the boy replies. He wasn't wearing a robe so Hermione guessed that he must be a new student as well.

"Are you in Year A?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yeah, I am. I'm guessing you are as well" he says jovially.

Nodding her head in confirmation she replies "Yeah, I am. But what are you still doing here? Aren't we supposed to go to the lobby?"

Scratching the back of his head, the boy sheepishly replied "I uh kinda got lost."

"Oh I see, well I'm going there as well. Do you want to go together?" she asks.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

They both began their trek, and talked idly on the way like what classes they were interested in, how they felt riding the storm petrel and so on. "Oh by the way, I never got your name. I'm Kobayashi Sora."

"Oh, like the Sky?" Hermione comments.

"No no, mine is written as So like magnificent, and Ra like good."

"So, superb?" Hermione questions.

"Well, its suppose to mean skilled man but yeah" Sora replies.

"Oh well my name Mori Hermione, so I guess the both of us are supposed to like nature" Hermione jokes. ( _Note: The name kobayashi means small forest, whilst mori is forest. So she's making a pun.)_

Chuckling lightly Sora replies "that's so bad."

"But you can't deny laughing a bit" Hermione says cheekily.

They line up and pick up their robes currently coloured pink. The robes are enchanted to grow along with their wearer. The robes change colour to indicate the wearer's scholastic progress and all robes begin with a pale pink colour similar to the cherry blossoms that bloomed in Spring. They would then turn gold if the student ended up with top grades in every subject though only a handful of students were able to achieve such a colour. Hideyoshi was only one subject off from attaining the same gold robes, confirming to Hermione the academic strength of Mahoutokoros' pupils. In fact, if a student broke the International Statute of Secrecy, or betrayed the Japanese Wizards Code by practising dark magic their uniform would turn white. The student would then be immediately expelled and would face trial at the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Safe to say, the system had worked since it has been hundreds of years since any student from Mahoutokoro practised dark magic.

Each colour symbolises different specialisations and sometimes lends itself to helping students figure out their career paths in the future. Students wearing a green robe were known for their healing ability, that is to say their proficiency in Potions, Herbology and Charms. Those who wore red were skilled in Alchemy, Arithmancy and Transfigurations. Many of those students later went on to become Alchemist or Magical engineers, creators of flying cars and the cloaking system that turn objects invisible.

The scholars wore blue and were experts in all things academic, though this meant that they lacked experience in some classes such as Defence Against the Dark Arts and the like. However, those who donned blue robes were best at Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. The somewhat opposite of the blues were the purple robed students. They were known for their strong sixth sense and excelled in the art of Clairvoyance, Divinity, Astrology and Ghoul Studies. Many of them were whimsical and did things at their own pace, much to the chagrin of many people but they were good to have around as they could sense malicious intent miles away.

Although mistaken to be orange, the cacao brown robes belonged to what many dubbed to be the 'sealer' division. These were students were smart as the blue's but not quite as straight laced. These students were more often than not enamored with the creation of Runes and Sealing Magic. Sealing Magic was an umbrella term for Banishment, Binding, Sealing and so on. As such, students of this art tended to become curse breakers. Due to the nature of the magic, many such students also had tattoos on their bodies from Insertion and Removal Magic, which protected them when they were learning.

Finally, there were those students who wore black robes. Some argue that those who wore the dark colour were part of the cream of the crop of Mahoutokoro. They were not the _best_ like those who wore the highly praised golden robes but if you wore black robes you were very close to attaining the prized colour. Some students who graduated with black robes found themselves in the Ministry's Policing Department or as an Unspeakable.

For students studying in Mahoutokoro, there was a mandatory after school activity that the students were expected to take part in. Whether it was archery, kendo, tea ceremony or duelling, there were many activities available for students as it was used to foster social interaction and create strong bonds between them.

Everywhere, students were chattering excitedly as they awaited for Headmaster Yakumo to address the students for the start of the year assembly. At the front of the hall sat the new students all of whom were acting awkward as they introduced themselves to each other. Sora and Hermione took a seat up front next to a girl with a distinct hazelnut hair, who was introducing herself to the person next to her with a cheery look on her face. "...so i'm super excited for care of magical creatures. Youkai's are awesome plus they can be super cute especially the ones that take of your house…" The girl babbles on until the a small light comes whizzing from the back of the hall startling the crowd into silence.

Looking up at the stage where the light evaporated stood the headmaster in his regal but small body. Clearing his throat he booms " WELCOME STUDENTS BOTH NEW AND RETURNING TO ANOTHER YEAR AT MAHOUTOKORO!" The opening statement garnered the expected claps and shouts of glee from the audience. "I think we can all agree that this year is starting on a high note with our country's national winning team, The Toyohashi Tengu's, winning the Quidditch World Cup." The cheers become even louder and Headmaster Yakumo raises his hand to calm the crowd. "I hope everyone enjoyed their ride on the storm petrels. I know I say this every year but please remember not to antagonise them as they will and have thrown students into the sea, and when I say antagonise I mean you Miss Ito. Don't think I didn't see how you tried to make your storm petrel fly upside down."

Laughs could be heard all around as a black haired students, who looked rather unassuming with a gentle face stood up. Her skin pallor was so white it looked almost translucent and she looked like the good girl sort, though that image was quickly shattered when the girl grinned and called out "Living life on the edge Sir !"

Yakumo sighs in exasperation but a hint of a smile could be seen as he cleared his throat "Back to the matter at hand. Students will be receiving their schedules in their bags after the this ends so please do bear that in mind. I expect the older students to help the new ones navigate through the castle and its numerous halls. Bullying will not be tolerated, and students may explore the different extracurricular activities available this week. On that note, try-out for quidditch, duelling, mounted archery and so on will also begin at the end of this week." And with that the speech came to a close and student began checking their bags for their class schedules and made their way to the appropriate classrooms.

"Hmm, my first class is Charms. What about yours?" Sora asks Hermione as he glances through his class schedule.

"Oh, I have Potions first then Care of Magical Creatures" Hermione says slightly disappointed at not being in the same class as he new friend.

Out of nowhere a blur of brown injects between the two "Did you say potions?! I have that too, wanna go together !" The girl that had sat next to the two earlier had apparently overheard their conversation and was eager to have a make as many friends as possible.

Sora stares at the girl in confusion, one eyebrow raised while Hermione smiled politely at the girl and replied "sure, it will be good to know someone in class." She then turns to Sora and says "I guess i'll see you later?"

Nodding his head, Sora replies "Yeah, I have Care of Magical Creatures later so i'll see you then."

As they split up Hermione turns and calls out "Don't get lost !" Sora merely waved his hand without looking back as he walked confidently down the hall.

As Hermione watches him go off, a soft tug breaks her from her staring. "We better get going as well" the hazelnut haired girl says as she grips Hermione's hand and guides her to the potions' classroom.

"Ummm, are you sure we're going the right way" Hermione asks.

"Hmmm, oh yeah. I came early and got to explore a bit. No worries." The girl then looks over her shoulder to Hermione "My name is Martinez Sakura, or Sakura Martinez depending on where you're from. But you can just call me Sakura."

"O-oh right. Uh my name is Mori Hermione. Nice to meet you" Hermione replies in a slightly awkward fashion.

"Really ? You don't look mixed or anything so when I saw you I thought you were an international student." Sakura says as they turn right into a crowded hallway.

Nodding her head in acknowledgment the brunette explains "That's probably because I was adopted."

"I see, that makes sense. You don't see a lot of people with my hair or skin tone around japan unless their from overseas. My dad's from argentina and my mums japanese, hence" she gestures to her tanned skin and grey eyes.

"I guess we're gonna stick out a bit huh" the little witch says resigned.

"Yeah but it's okay, I think the exchange program really helps students get used to people who look differently from them" Sakura reassures Hermione by tightening her grip slightly in comfort.

Hermione furrows her eyebrows in confusion "Exchange Program ?" she asks confused.

Blinking back at the other girl sakura clarifies "Yeah, you know. The exchange program that sends kids to koldovstoretz, beauxbaton etc for a year."

"Oh my merlin, how did I not know about this !?"

Shrugging Sakura grins "Well, I mean it happens only like every 2 or 3 years. Plus I only know about it cause my older brother whose like in Year 5 got to go to Castelobruxo 2 years ago."

The two continue talking until they reached the classroom. They then took a seat next to each other in the middle of the classroom on one of the island tables, each holding a cauldron and several appliances used for potion making. "Settle down children, it is time to start the class. Our school is known for producing many great potions masters and I intend to continue that tradition in all of you. You may call me Professor Takahashi, I hope to see many of you wearing the colour green by the time the year finishes. Class A - D (basically age 7-10) will lean towards a more theory based potions class giving you more time for extracurriculars. I hope you will all take the chance to participate in various activities, and anyone of you who intends to join the duelling or quidditch club. Well... the skele-gro potion will be to your interest i'm sure." he ends his declaration with a small joke, easing the tension of the students around him.

Taking out a piece of chalk, the Professor begins his lesson writing out the questions 'What is potions?' 'Why is it important?' 'Why do you need to know it?' Turning around he looks at the students around him, "How many of you have had dragonpox?" At the question ⅔ of the class raise their hands. Nodding his head he continues "As most of you remember, dragonpox would cause red bumps to appear on your skin also known as boils, correct." Once again the class nods in confirmation. Professor Takahashi then proceeds to hold up a blue vial "Your parents would then give you something that looked like what is in this vial to cure your boils." He then gestures to the questions written on the board once more. "Now then, can any of you answer one of these three questions?"

Many hesitant hands raise, and the potions master pick on a scrawny boy located in the back of the class. "U-um potions is important because it can make us feel better when we're sick."

Nodding his head in acceptance the professor says "Well, that is true. Potions is used widely in the medical field. But moving on, why do _you_ need to know potions specifically if there are many mediwizards and mediwitches who can help you when you're sick."

The questions causes many hands to drop, leaving only a few stragglers to answer his query. One such person was Hermione who held up her hand in a determined manner. Professor Takahashi's eyes then land on the brunette and gestures for her to answer "We need to know potions because when we get tired and can't use spells to get better potions help us c-conserve energy."

Blinking in surprise, Professor Takahashi goes through his register "Thank you Miss….." he looks down at his register again "Mori." He then looks at Hermione, her eyes shining with pride and curiosity "any relations to Mori Hideyoshi?"

Hermione smiles brightly "Yes, he's my dad !"

Professor Takahashi then smiles and chuckles lightly "Ah, I see. It makes sense now. Well Miss Mori, you are right. Potions is a method to conserve energy, there are some things that even spellwork cannot solve so researchers turn to potions, alchemy or even runes to solve their problems be it medical or otherwise."

He then points at the first question asking the class "So what is potions." This time not a single hand was raised. The professor pushes his glasses up and begins writing on the blackboard 'Potions is concerned with the uses and effects of natural products.' He then turns to the class once more to explain "Natural products are things that occur in the natural world. For example, the woods to make your wands are natural products because they come from certain trees that emit magical properties."

 **1 and a half hours later**

"Ok class, thank you for your attention. Good work today. I shall see you all on wednesday."

The students rise, thank the teacher and bow as per the usual codes of conduct in classrooms and leave. Sakura claps Hermione on the shoulder "What classes do you have after lunch Hermione?"

Hermione checks her schedules once more to be sure and replies "I have magical theory then flying class."

Pouting Sakura says "Eeeeeh, no way. I have charms then magical theory." An idea the pops up in the tanned girls mind "Let's have lunch together..oh with your other friend as well of course."

"Sure, no problem. I'll tell Sora about it in class" Hermione says before she waves off Sakura who runs to her next class.

Hermione then turns towards an older student waiting to enter the potions class and shyly asks him for directions to Care of Magical Creatures. She then walks out of the building to the garden area of the school grounds. She spots Sora in the distance and runs over to him, they both begin to chat about their previous classes. Then out of nowhere a plume of fire erupts from the grounds causing students to scream. Amidst the screaming the sounds of laughter could be heard from one of the tree branches. A woman with white fox ears and nine tails stood looking down at the students before taking a huge leap of faith and lands in the middle of the garden. "Hey Kids, welcome to your first care of magical creatures class. I am Kaguya, you can call me Kaguya-sensei, and I am a nine-tailed fox yokai" she announces with a mischievous grin gracing her beautiful face. Hermione's jaw drops in a comedic manner and her eyes bug out at the the strangeness of the situation. The youkai professor, waves her hand in nonchalance "Who better to teach you about magical creatures than a magical creature herself, am I right."

She the gestures for all the children to take a seat on the grass and she takes a seat on a large flat boulder located in front of the group. "Some of you may have come across youkai's before, and some of you may have not. The giant storm petrel that you flew on for example, are not youkai's but are under the definition of a magical creature, and are cared for by the students and schools carers."

"This class is not just about testing your knowledge on the subject of magical creatures but also how to conduct yourself with other magical folks who are non-human" Kaguya explains earning nods of understanding from the group of children. "I am one such example, as are many others who are yokai or have creature blood running through their veins." She then brings out pictures of monster like creatures to show the class "many muggles believe that we are demons or monsters but that is a biased view. There are those who do cause trouble for people but, the same could be said for many humans magical or muggle."

A hand shoots up into the air and a girl with glasses asks "How is meeting yokai different from other people ?"

"Well, if you were to go to another country you would learn that people there would have different customs. In japan, we may bow to others but in europe some people may greet each other with a hug or a kiss on the cheek. So interactions between yokais may differ in a similar way" Kaguya says as her tails lazily sway from side to side.

Sora then raises his hand and asks "Do the yokai's also have a ministry?"

Holding her chin in a thinking pose Kaguya replies, choosing her words carefully "In a sense, but we do not have a system of government per say. We have a handful of clans that govern different parts of japan and work in partnership with the Japanese , they specifically take care of yokai's well-being and will be deal with any problems caused by yokais."

A boy sitting near Hermione then asks "Where do yokai's live?"

Kaguya smiles at the children's enthusiasm "Yokai's live in many different places. Some yokai's like the Zashiki Warashi live in people's houses and bring good luck to the household. Some lives in rivers and lakes whilst other may decide to live in the snowy tops of mount in all yokai's can be found anywhere if one looks hard enough."

The white haired fox yokai then stands up "Well, that's enough of questions for today. But please feel free to read up and ask me more on the subject at a later date. Right now, i'm gonna teach you some actions you can use to communicate with your storm petrel." Then out of nowhere a shadow is cast over the students and said bird flies down to stand next to the teacher. "Each student who has come here has a personal storm petrel that take them to and fro school. As such, we teach students how to take care of their birds and communicate with them. Because Mahoutokoro has a ten year school system, many students end up growing very close to their storm petrel and adopt them."

The professor strokes the birds head causing it to happily chirp "Storm petrel then come back to the school to lay their eggs and their children are cared for by the schools creature carers. Once they are old enough they will then be taught and sent out to collect students from their houses and how to stay hidden from muggles as they fly." The children nod along to her lessons, some try to take notes by lying on the soft ground that only make their notes look sloppy due to the uneven surfacing. A loud gong sounds across the courtyard and the students look around in confusion to the amusement of their professor. "Well, that's the lunch bell everyone, make sure to read pages 2 to 10 of your textbook for tomorrow."

On the way to the dining hall, Sora and Hermione saw Sakura up ahead. Hermione was about to call out to the girl when she noticed something strange about the person the tanned girl was talking to, or rather it was a one-way shouting match. As the duo got closer they could hear the boy say "go back to your own country you _gaijin_ (foreigner)."

Sakura's head was bowed and she looked about ready to cry 'b-but i-i am Japanese" she tried to explain.

"LIAR ! Japanese people don't have dark skin like yours" he shouted ridiculing her.

Having heard enough, Hermione immediately stomped her away over to the boy getting between him and Sakura. "Hey, who do you think you are ! What do you even know about Sakura" Hermione said tersely, eyeing the boy in anger.

"Oh it's another _gaijin_. I guess your kind have to stick together" the boy replies with a smirk. "Well if you want to defend each other so much then go ahead" he says taking out his wand about to hex both brunettes. Sora was about to run over to the two girls when a flash of black passes him, keeping him in his tracks.

"That's quite enough" a voice then rings across the hall. A hand holds can be seen gripping the boys hand holding his wand "What do you think you're doing" Professor Takahashi asks rhetorically, looking down sharply at the boy.

"A-ah P-professor, I can explain" the boy stutters out.

"Explain that you were about to attack two of your juniors, on their first day no less. Yes, you can explain everything to me in detention later Mr Ono." Looking around the hallway, the Professor pushes up his glasses "All right shows over, go and have your lunch everyone." He then shifts his gaze to Hermione, Sakura and Sora who were now all standing together "Please come to the staff room later, I would like to discuss what just occurred with you all including Mr Ono here."

The trio nod their head in agreement as does the other boy albeit reluctantly. After the such an event, all of them were ready for a good meal and some well-deserved rest. With school, friends and activities now underway, things were going to be lot more dramatic for the little seven year old.


	7. Chapter 7

**Growing Pains**

 _ **Hey guys, i'm back with a new chapter. Um i'm not sure how this one will go but comments are a real help in telling me how you may or may not like this. I'll be kind of busy for the next half a year so monthly updates may be difficult so bear with me guys. Anyway enjoy.**_

As the seasons cool into winter, students of all ages were chatting happily about their plans for the holidays whether it was in the hallway, classroom or dining hall. The excitement in the air was palatable. The bullying crisis as it was now called ended rather anti-climatically for the young trio.

 **Flashback**

The teachers had a shared lounge located near the principal's office, on the third floor of the castle. It had a mixture of european designs as well as the traditional japanese tatami area to allow the teacher to enjoy tea in their preferred style. However, each teacher also had a separate office where they could undertake their own personal research, and if need be disciplinary action. As such, the latter use of the office was being used in the current predicament.

Mr Takahashi stared at the four students in front of him, two of the three students glaring at their assailant and the older boy sneering at them when he thought the professors back was turned. Clearing his throat to get the children's attention he began "I'm sure you all know why you are here right now," turning his gaze to the older boy he continued "Mr Toko, would you like to start." The said boy did not answer and simply shifted his eyes to the floor. Frowning slightly the profesor then turns his gaze to the trio "Well, how about you three. Care to tell me what happened."

"Sir, please. We Hermione didn't do anything wrong" Sora points his finger to the older boy "he was the one who was bullying Sakura first and and …" his sentence trails off as Mr Takashi raised his hand to stop him.

Calmly he asks "Miss Martinez, could you tell us what happened before the incident occurred."

Sakura nods her head hesitantly "I-I was on my way to the dining hall, and I was running a bit fast and didn't look where I was going and accidently bumped into him. I-I tried to say sorry but he was already very angry. T-then he started saying all those mean things about me." Hermione then takes Sakura's hand into hers trying to comfort the shaken girl.

Nodding his head in understanding Mr Takahashi then looks back at the older boy "Mr Toko, I'm sure you realise that Miss Martinez had no intention of colliding into you, yes" the boy nods silently, clenching his hands into fists. "Then tell me, why did you decide to say such things to Miss Martinez." The boy mumbles out an answer. "Pardon, could you please repeat that" the professor says resolutely.

The boy, Toko Arashi then looks up with a frown "I-it's unfair, everyone does it. Lots of adults say that foreigners keep invading the country."

The answer did not please the Potions professor, the teacher then straightened in his seat and replied "Let me ask you a few things Mr Toko, if everyone was told to drink poison, should they drink poison."

"N-no Sir."

"Exactly. And should you participate in the exchange program in the near future, how would you feel if you were told to 'go back to your own country' or were called 'yellow-skinned, and a disease.'"

"I would be s-sad, Sir."

"WHY" the professor declared loudly "Why would you be sad, if those same words were said to you."

"B-because its mean and it hurt my feelings" Arashi said in a resigned voice.

Sighing deeply Mr Takahashi then looks to all the children, his eyes losing their sternness "I know that many of us are taught to learn from our elders and to think that they are always right. But I want you all to also know that any idea that spreads hate and intolerance is not right. Such things feed of fear. The fear of being hurt, fear of losing those important to you, fear of estrangement from society and so much more. Adults are NOT always right, because we are human and we make mistakes just like children."

He then turns back to Arashi and says "Arashi, do you understand now why it's not ok just to copy and say those things that the adults said." Arashi nods his head eyes cast down. "Would you like to apologize to them," the professor receives another nod.

Arashi then turns to look at the three younger students "I-I'm sorry for the stuff I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or call you names or say that you should leave Japan.I won't do it again." He shuffles his feet in anxiety as he looks at the three.

Hermione and Sora glance at each other before turning to look at Sakura who was still hidden behind them. Sakura then peeks out from behind Hermione and breathes in deeply before stepping closer to the older boy "I-I'm still really sad about all the mean things you said…" Sakura says causing Arashi to frown sadly "b-but I heard from my brother that seniors should look out for their junior's s-so, from now on if you become a good senior then i'll forgive you."

This causes the older boy's face to light up and he replies in a loud manner "Yeah ! I'll be the best senior around. No one's gonna bully any of my junior's ever again."

This causes smiles to go around, and the children were about the bid their farewell to the teacher when Mr Takahashi calls out to all of them "Now, now i'm glad everything has been resolved however I still do need to punish you Mr Toko for this incident." Said boys shoulder slumps in defeat.

Sakura being the ever friendly person then says "B-but he said sorry, so I don't think he needs to be punished anymore, Sir."

Shaking his head, Professor Takahashi replies "I am indeed happy that Mr Toko has learned a valuable life lesson today however, no wrong can go unpunished."

Hermione and Sora then try to join in the protest but Arashi stops them "No, Mr Takahashi is right. What I did was wrong and as my father always said 'punishment is justice for the unjust.'"

"What does that mean" Hermione asked in her usual inquisitive manner.

Shrugging his shoulder Arashi replied "No idea but it sounds cool, and I think it's something like you get as much bad things as you did or something like that."

Professor Takahashi then breaks up their conversation "a good saying indeed Mr Toko. As such, I shall supposed to will agree to a week's worth of helping to clean the giant storm petrels houses for a week, starting tomorrow."

Arashi's eyes then dim as he thinks about all the giant bird poop he will need to clean, whilst the trio just look at him with pitiful stares.

 **Flashback End**

Safe to say Arashi has been doing much better since then. The school had sent a letter to his parent's and it was later found out that his uncles had been telling him such things causing a huge commotion in the family. His parents who were workaholics and had usually left him to stay over at his uncle's house were much around much more, distancing themselves from the said relative and were teaching him how to be an upstanding wizard in the magical community.

Since then, Hermione had joined the duelling, calligraphy and yabusame clubs. Sora joined the arithmancy and ancient runes club, he had thought about joining the duelling club but ultimately decided that he needed to better his health and joined the thai boxing club. The last of the group Sakura, chose quite obviously to join the care of magical creatures club and potions research club. What was surprising was the half-japanese girls decision to also join the kendo club; apparently her grandfather was a kendo master and she decided to continue the way of the sword.

Each club helped to hone the students in respective fields and as the year progressed the first year students (aka Class A students) were slowly seeing changed to the colour of their robes. Sakura through her work in potions research club and her high grades in charms gave way to a greener hue on her school robes. Similarly, Sora who excelled in his classes but was bad in flying showed through his blue-ish coloured robe. Finally, Hermione who was an all-rounder had a dark shade on her robes although her added work in calligraphy also gave the robe an orange tint and had hints of purple, overall giving the robe a very autumn-like feel. In addition, Arashi who was a plus one to the group (as he had somehow deemed himself the big brother to the trio after the incident) also had a dark coloured robe like Hermione but with a blue undertone like Sora. His aim was to become an alchemist but that class was not available till students were in Class D, so he had to wait another two year till then.

The colours of the robe began changing through the year but the robes colours' became pronounced after the first term before the student broke off for summer vacation. (Japanese schools start in April and second semester begins in September-Dec, and the final semester is from Jan- March.) During this holiday period, Hideyoshi took the chance to take Hermione to another location, though rather than for research purposes it was really for a father/daughter bonding time as Hermione was incredibly busy at school as of late and Hideyoshi was in the midst of researching about plant life and magic's effects on them. Therefore, the two only saw each other in the evenings and weekends.

 **Flashback: Summer, Year 19XX**

The sun was blazing hot in the sky, its sharp glare giving no reprieve to the citizens of Kyoto. Hiding away in a shaved ice store were the Mori duo. Both with a large bowl of shaved ice in front of them to cool themselves off in the unforgiving heat. Taking a bite from her strawberry shaved ice, Hermione looks up at her father who smiles back at her with a spoon in his mouth filled with lemon flavoured ice. "Hmmm" he sounds out in question.

"Papa, why are we in Kyoto."

"Well Hermione, travelling overseas even if one were to use portkeys can still be quite difficult," Hideyoshi explains.

"But why" asks Hermione.

"Well for one, there's quite a bit of documents that need to be filled out," he says getting a nod from Hermione before continuing "then, the government that is the people who help the country run say that you can only be in a place for a certain amount of time."

"I don't understand Papa, weren't we in many countries for a long time though" Hermione replies in confusion.

"Yes we were," he confirms "but it was because I was on a research and development visa and you as my child were given permission to stay longer than others."

"So if I want to go overseas I have to ask the government for permission" Hermione confirms with him.

"If you were going somewhere long-term like for longer than 2 months then you would need to apply for a visa for that country, so they know why you're there. They do this just in case bad people want to go into the country" the asian man replies.

Nodding her head, Hermione's attention was then quickly taken by the little human like creature holding a butterbur leaf, floating just outside the entrance of the shop. It was so tiny and cute but also looked to be quite tired. Hermione began worrying about the small little thing when it she noticed how it seemed to be floating closer and closer to the ground. Seeing this Hermione quickly rushes to the creature, safely catching it before it could completely tire itself out. "Papa !" Hermione exclaims worriedly, looking back at the older Mori.

Nodding his head, Hideyoshi quickly checks over the creature "Ah, judging by the butterbur leaf its carrying this must be a Koropokkuru aka a Minutian. These creatures are used to colder climates so this little one must be having a heat stroke. Hermione quickly let's bring it inside and get some ice for it."

Hermione rushes back to the table and scoops some ice onto her spoon "Please try eating some of this Koro." The little minutian weakly opens its mouth and drinks some of the cold melted ice. Slowly, it was able to regain some strength and perk up. Soon, it was floating on its own taking bites of ice from both Hermione and Hideyoshi alike. "KO ~" it squeaked out cutely.

"It looks like she has taken a liking to you" notes Hideyoshi grinning in amusement as the two's interactions.

"Really?! You think so papa" she the uses her finger to pet the minutian, earning a smile from her "Do you like me Koro" Hermione asks out innocently. The spirit lets out another happy "KO~" as it floats up to the brunettes face and rubs its cheek against Hermione's.

"But still, i'm surprised that this little one was even in this part area. They usually live underneath butterbur leaves growing near the mountains," Hideyoshi says before his face turns grim "the only other reason I can think off is if this little ones' home has been destroyed."

"Destroyed ! " gasps Hermione as she gently holds the little Koropokkuru in her hands.

Nodding his head in confirmation, Hideyoshi continues "With the _magaru's_ (muggles) advancement in technology a lot of wildlife and spirits living in nature have had to evacuate as the _magaru's_ search for resources such as coal or timber."

"That's horrible, why would they do that" exclaimed an infuriated Hermione.

Calming the girl down with a pet on the head Hideyoshi explains "You have to understand Hermione, no matter how much they try, _magaru's_ don't actually have the capabilities to see spirits or youkai. They don't know that a place may be little Koro's home. They don't have magic to enchant or fix things so they use what they have around them, which is nature."

"But they can't just keep taking things ! There won't be anything left !" Hermione argues vehemently.

"You're right, luckily they have realised it themselves and are trying to be better. A _magaru-born_ friend of mine was telling me that they have what is called sustainable development. Where they try and reuse and recreate things from what they were before."

"Like transfigurations ?!" Hermione asks equal parts shocked and curious.

"Yes, in their own way. They are trying to create their own magic" Hideyoshi replies with a smile. He then stands straight and stretches his body before looking down towards his daughter who was still sat with Koro in her hands "well shall we get going," he focuses his sights on the spirit in "does your friend want to come along with us."

"Can she ?!" Hermione asks excitedly.

"Well, I don't see why not. Spirit partners aren't forbidden in Mahoutokoro anyways" Hideyoshi says holding his chin in contemplation.

"Spirit partners?" Hermione asks confused.

"Hmm, think of it like a familiar but instead of it being an owl or a cat you have a spirit partner. Usually the purple robed students can be seen having one due to their connection to the spiritual world" Hideyoshi says.

Hermione's eyes widen as she looks at the spirit in her hands "w-would you like to be my partner Koro" the little brunette asks shyly.

"KO ~ RO ~" the little spirit says before it floats above Hermione and lands on the girls head, closing it eyes it shines a bit. As quickly as the light appeared it disappeared.

"W-what happened" Hermione asks apprehensively.

Hideyoshi chuckles as he looks at the little Mori's shocked face "Well, I do believe little Koro here has accepted being your partner, and has made a contract with you. A magical contract that binds a person and spirit together till death."

Hermione smiles widely in happiness as she moves her eyes upwards to try and glance at the Koropokkuru "We're gonna be great friends Koro !" The spirit sounds out another "KO~" as it lifts its arms in happiness the contract allowing Hermione to understand the spirits feelings and communicate telepathically with it.

During the rest of their summer adventure, Hideyoshi brought Hermione around the old capital. They had met many youkai along the way, fortunately none who were evil just mischievous and playful. As Hermione bonded with her spirit partner she learnt that even without a wand she was able to command a certain level of elemental ice magic because of Koro, which she used to keep the little spirit cool under the hot blazing sun of summer whenever they went out .

The duo had even visited a japanese onsen (hot spring), which was not only great relaxation wise but was great to geek out over for both father and daughter as they went to learn about the onsen's healing properties. There were many types of hot spring throughout japan like the Sulphur springs which were apparently good at curing chronic dermatitis, joint pain, and chronic bronchitis or the salt springs that eased lower back pain and great for blood circulation. Unfortunately, they were not able to visit all the hot springs around the Kyoto area but they were determined to come travel around Japan to try them all.

In addition, there was the Gojozaka pottery festival for Kiyomizu ware, a time-honored tradition in Kyoto ceramics. The tradition is still passed down in the same place where it originated, where renowned ceramists once played a leading role. On the day of the festival, the streets were lined with ceramics artists, pottery studios,wholesalers and retail stores amounting to about 400 vendors in total. Ceramic pottery was still fairly popular amongst the magic folk in Japan as well, due to how well it stored certain herbs and roots. The development of metal containers were stronger and less breakable but some wizards and witches felt that such storage didn't maintain the magical properties of the potion ingredients as well. Some researchers believed that this was due to how much more connected ceramics were due to being less artificially compounded/handled it was in comparison to steel or other metals which were not naturally occuring.

They were also lucky enough to have visited Kyoto during their annual _Gozan no Okuribi_ , also known as _Daimonji_ , a festival in Kyoto, which is the culmination of the Obon festival on August 16 wherein five giant bonfires are lit on mountains surrounding the city. It signifies the moment when the spirits of deceased family members, who are said to visit this world during Obon, are believed to be returning to the spirit world thus the name Okuribi (roughly translated as send-off fire.)

 **Flashback End**

The cold air that swept the school didn't bother Hermione too much due to being partnered with Koro, who at the moment was happily floating around enjoying the cool breeze of winter. The children were bundled up, many wearing scarfs to shelter their noses from the freezing temperatures. Being out in the open sea was both a good and bad thing, for one the sea retained hot air making the area slightly warmer, though this was offsetted by the equally cold and strong winds of the sea.

Christmas wasn't a big event in Japan, usually only seen as a holiday for couples. However, because the holiday fell at the end of the year right before the children's new year holidays the school made it a point to celebrate the end of the year. The holiday itself only lasted a week and once the students returned the school would host a festival that in mid-January to celebrate the new year so students took this time to prepare for the event. The Yabusame club would be doing a demonstration as per the yearly ritual to appease the God of War, and the best archers would be presented with a special arrow by the Headmaster for their accomplishment.

Each member of the club had a horse of their own which they had to take care of during the school year, unless they were away for holidays. Hermione's horse was called Calypso, a rather average sized horse, who excelled at speed running and jumping but sometimes lacked stamina. She was a bit of a loner type of horse who was rescued from a illegal race horse company that had deemed her 'not race worthy'. When she first arrived at Mahoutokoro, the horse was very distrustful of humans and would try to bite the caretakers whenever they approached. But Hermione was drawn to the horse, and its soulful grey eyes.

Hermione would visit the horse everyday before practice with an apple in hand only to be ignored by said horse. Sometimes, the horse would try to bite her hand if the little Mori offered her the apple but that didn't faze her though. Her father had always said that persistence for the right cause would surely reward the patient. So there she sat, everyday talking to Calypso about her worries over classes, worries over her future, friends and so on. This situation stayed the same for months until 2 months prior.

Hermione didn't do anything differently that day, she was sat in the barn talking to Calypso as usual until she suddenly felt a breathe on the top of her head, and lo and behold when she looked up she saw Calypso standing right behind her. Hermione shakily held her hand out to the horse who nuzzled its nose into the young girls hand in acceptance. From then on, Calypso became her sole riding horse, and the duo were going out to the archery course to perfect their rhythm and timing.

It was also interesting to see the Calypso's interest in Koro, who would sit on the horses' head whenever they would be just riding around the track. The little spirit usually got bored whenever Hermione would be in classes so it wasn't unusual for the minutian to go to the barns to play around with the horse or to just wander around the school. The partnering helped ease Hermione's worries of anything happening to her little spirit friend as she would be able to feel any distress from Koro and be able to locate the spirit should anything happen.

"Heeeey!" a voice called out from across the dining room breaking the brunettes musings. Looking up, Hermione saw Arashi waving at her to join him on his table. Waving back with a smile, Hermione jogged over to the older boy. "Hey Hermione, Sora and Sakura not with you today?" he asked casually.

Shaking her head Hermione replied "No, they both have preparations to do for the New Year festival so they bought a bento (take-out/ homemade meal)."

"Oh right, you're part of the Yabusame club right. That's pretty tough isn't it especially trying to concentrate on shooting and riding at the same time" he asked.

Nodding her head once more Hermione replied "Yeah, students under 11 don't have to gallop but aiming the arrow while trotting is still a bit difficult."

"Ah, I see. It's a popular event in the festival as well. Good luck" Arashi says with a grin and thumbs up.

"Haha thanks, what are you doing for the festival Arashi?"

Smiling brightly Arashi said ecstatically "The Junior alchemists club will be teaming up with the seniors to help create fireworks for the festival's closing ceremony. It's going to be awesome."

"Woah, that sounds cool. I can't wait" Hermione replies excitedly.

The two continue to chat through the lunch period before making heading off to their next class.

 **Later**

The end day christmas party was underway, and students were all high on sugar and fun. Christmas trees were everywhere, friends were exchanging presents and butterbeer was being passed around. Everyone was in a jolly mood. Some students had even played a few songs as a band for everyone. This was one of the few days in the year that day-students were allowed to stay overnight on campus as the school didn't want the children falling off their storm petrels whilst on their way home. Plus the parents were more than happy to rinse their hands off taking care of their sugar high kids. Merlin knows magical children filled with sugar were a lot more …...volatile than normal magicless kids.

For Class A students this would be their first experience staying overnight in the castle. Chatting with friends and having a sleepover before they all broke off for the winter holidays was a great idea, in their minds. To the 1st year students (11 years old) and above who were staying at the schools dorms full time, it was just another evening except with more liberties and sugar allowance.

At the corner of the enchanted dining room, there was an exploding snap competition, on the other corner some students were having an eating competition. Their food of choice being cake of course. Other students took it a bit easier and were just chatting on the tables much like Hermione and her group of friends. The brunette was on okay terms with the other Class A students but she was not especially close with any of them like she was with Sakura and Sora. In her club, she had also met some seniors who helped her out from time to time however due to her age and being a day student the opportunity to hang out with other wasn't always presented.

Currently, Sora was debating with a club member of his on how to incorporate more magic into their festival lecture. Sakura, had just went off to talk to her senior about one thing or another relating to potions. Hermione was just sitting around enjoying the atmosphere around her. Suddenly, a hand clapped her back causing the brunette to look back in surprise. "Hey kiddo, whatcha doing here by yourself."

"Ito-senpai!" Hermione called out in surprise.

"Now now we're both club mates aren't we. Just call me Ayaka-senpai" the older girl replied in a laid back manner, a grin present on her face. Ito Ayaka, the girl who was called out at the welcoming ceremony was beautiful but mischievous. A dangerous combination. She was in the duelling club, and was a Class C student. She was wild despite her looks and had a fierce battle style.

"R-right, what did you need Ayaka-senpai" Hermione asked politely.

"Well, preferably for a cute kouhai of mine to be less polite and distant when addressing me but I guess that'll just happen in time" Ayaka replied, taking a seat next to Hermione. "So you joining the Yabusame Club's demonstration huh" the older girl stated matter of factly.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Eh, I have my sources" the asian girl replied simply.

"I saw on the club notice that you will be doing the duelling clubs demonstration senpai" Hermione said.

"Mmm, yeah I was only doing a support role in the three-man duelling demonstration last year, but I will be doing an offensive role this time" Ito said, leaning her head on her hand.

"Oh but still, good luck senpai" Hermione said.

Ayaka seemed to observe the younger girls face for a moment causing Hermione to wiggle slightly in her seat at the uncomfortable stare, as she was about to ask what was on her face Ayaka voiced out "You seemed to be in deep thought just now. What were you thinking about?"

"What" Hermione replied stupidly.

"Ah, perhaps the better question would be _who_ are you thinking of" Ayaka said with a cheshire grin.

"What? No? I-I wasn't" Hermione stutters out. Seeing the girls unrelenting stare the young Mori sighed "It's just a friend of mine."

Ito deciding not to push her boundaries stood up and pat Hermione shoulder lightly "well, you shouldn't worry too much about it. If you can do something about your problem then why worry. If you can't do anything about it again why worry. Things will right itself as their supposed to in time." The older girl then walks off to join the next round of fun and games as Hermione falls back to her musings.

The festivities went on late into the night, the professors having to levitate some of the students to bed after they had exhausted their energy."Goodness, kids these days" Professor Takahashi sighed out as he levitated another half a dozen kids to the dorm rooms.

Professor Kaguya laughed at the hilarity of the situation as she picked up another kid in a fireman's carry. "Well, it's the one time in the year they can let loose like this on school grounds so i'm not surprised."

Professor Geranium, a big sort of guy with a beard covered in flowers laughed along with the Creature's professor "Indeed, especially with the calm peppermint smell in the air from the floating lavender peppermints I am rearing in the greenhouse, I won't be surprised if they all slumber deeply like they've taken a sleeping draught."

"Ah, I thought I smelt something soothing in the air" Headmaster Yakumo said with a kindly smile.

"Ummmm" a voice said awkwardly injecting into the teachers conversation.

Turning to his left Mr Takahashi said "Ah, Miss Mori. How may we help you?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I'm not sure where the day students are suppose to go" Hermione said rather shyly at having all the teachers focus on her.

"Ah yes, the dormitories has been expanded to accommodate the day student this evening. It will be the first door on the left when you enter the girls dormitory" Professor Takahashi explained "do you need directions there?"

"N-no i'll be fine. I'll be heading there with my friends. Thank you professor" Hermione said with a bow before taking her leave.

The brunette quickly scurries back to her friends and the trio all walk out of the dining hall. Sora and Sakura were chatting about their individual event preparation with Hermione interjecting now and again. The winds from earlier that morning had calmed down and the night sky was clear, showing off the full moon that was illuminating the area. Hermione looked up admiring the dark sky and the stars that lit it up, appreciating the beauty of the night. A white flash goes across the sky, causing Hermione to furrow her eyebrows, rubbing her tired eyes the brunette shrugs 'must have been a falling star' she shrugs.

She looks up to see that her friends were quite a bit ahead of her so she runs to catch up with them lest she be left behind in the dark corridor of the school. The evening wound down followed by a symphony of snores, as the girls borrowed pyjamas from a fellow student and tucked themselves into bed. A simple memory etched into the mind of our young girl.

 **New Years**

The schools was bustling in activity. Stalls of food and gamed lined the perimeter of the schools entrance. Alumni, visitors, parents and siblings alike were attending today's festival, everyone eager to witness the performances, demonstration and activities that the students have lined up for today. Some of the students were manning the food stalls, and cooking up a storm of normal festival foods like yakisoba, takoyaki, doriyaki and so on. Others created a magical shooting areas wherein the floating targets would move around while people threw darts at it. Some students who also had spirit partners, showed off their partners skills by creating friendly battles with other spirit users. Such students were usually robed in black, purple or green but other spirit users could be found mixed into said bunch.

Sakura was helping her Care of Magical Creature's club with giving children rides on the giant storm petrels, in other words letting the storm petrels hover around a bit, which delighted the younger children. Sora on the other hand was doing giving a tour about how arithmetic helped in the daily lives of witches and wizards from calculating the size of homes to creating the floo network. How it differed from a normal muggle lecture, was that the numbers would float around and insert themselves into the smaller structures the students created showing how each calculation related to each process.

Right now, the young Mori was decked out in traditional Japanese armour. "You're looking ready for battle" Hideyoshi joked as he looked at his daughter sat atop her horse.

"Dad ~~" Hermione whined, causing Calypso to snort. Steadying the brown horse and calming her with a pet, Hermione looks nervously out at the crowd.

Noticing his daughters anxiety Hideyoshi said "Hey Herms, you want to know something." Hermione looks at her dad in confusion then interest as he continued on. "I'm sure you've been told by your coach to always keep your sights on the target, but always take a deep breathe and clear your mind before you shoot. Keep your mind focused on your horse and your aim, then everything will melt away."

"Melt away …." Hermione repeats in a whisper.

Just then a voice announces the beginning of the demonstration. "Under 11's please make our way to the track". Giving one last encouraging smile, Hideyoshi then walks to his seat in the audience.

Generally, the older more experienced riders were hitting two out of three of the targets while the younger students were missing entirely, partly from inexperience and partly from anxiety. Soon her name was called and she looked down the track, marking each of her targets. Waiting for her signal, she nods and takes off. The quietness is stifling and the eyes of the crowd feel like their piercing her skin. She finally reaches the first target and lets loose her arrow…..a miss. Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance and draws her bow with her second arrow as she approaches her second target. She focuses on the target and its a near miss again. The young witch gets agitated and notches another arrow before catching a glance of her father, who looks at her with encouragement, and then she remembers his words. She takes a deep breath in and lets her eyes focus solely on the target, the silence become peaceful and with that she releases her arrow. Like the world was in slow motion, she saw her arrow travel towards the target, she feels Calypso moving forward and then there's the crack of the board. It's a hit !

Calypso slows to a stop, and Hermione breathes hard from the adrenaline. She looks back to see her father standing up and cheering for her and with that her body slackens and exhaustion sets in. Calypso trots back to the barn in order to make way for the next rider. 'I missed' Hermione thought dully and sighs in disappointment as she watches the rest of the demonstration.

She joins the rest of her club members at the side and watch the rest of the demonstration. She watches her seniors intensely and with each strike of the target a sharp tugging pulls on her heart. 'I could have done better' she thinks despondent. The event closes with a round of applause from the audience and everyone manoeuvers their horses towards the barn, careful not to block the pathway or to run down any pedestrians. Hermione gets off Calypso and rub the horses nose, "Good job girl, you did well" she whispers, handing the horse a sugar cube and apple. She takes the brush, and begins brushing Calypso. Time passes slowly as the brunette concentrates on brushing out any knots in the horses mane.

"Knock knock" a familiar voice calls out to her. Hermione turns to look at Hideyoshi, and gives him a weak smile. "Hey, why the sullen face" Hideyoshi says as he reaches over the gate to pet Hermione's head.

"I-I missed the targets. I should have practiced more. Today was your day off and I ruined it" Hermione replies, her voice increasing in volume with each word causing Calypso some distress. Noticing the horses' emotions, Hideyoshi tries to calm the horse down "Hey, its okay, calm down girl. Shh."

Hermione noticing what she has done looks away ashamed. "Hermi, you didn't ruin anything. Yabusame is a difficult sport, and you've only done it for less than a year. Hitting even one target was amazing. Besides you're young you have time to grow" Hideyoshi says calmly while continuing to pet Calypso.

"Seeing you grow up and experience new things. What parent isn't happy. Failing is also a learning experience, more than that it's part of the human experience. We're not machines, we make mistakes even if we work our hardest. Knowing you've done your best, i'm proud of you" the raven haired man told her.

"Papa ~" Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes. She walks over to him and she cries, in disappointment, in loss and in understanding.

"There there" Hideyoshi says in comfort.

Children as they grow older experience growth physically, mentally and emotionally. They are shaped by their experiences big and small. After all, raising a child is like nailing jello to a tree. If you put that jello into a cup, giving it proper care, thought and support they'll achieve great thing as they go through the growing pains of youth.


End file.
